The Greatest Love Of All
by SleepyLittleTown-x
Summary: Following Indi & Romeo, Sasha & Caseys Journey towards parenthood and beyond. Containing Coupes: INDIxROMEO, CASEYxSASHA. With other glimpses of HEATHxBIANCA, BRAXxNATALIE, APRILxDEXTER.
1. Chapter One

**A.N**: This is going to be a Romeo and Indi fiction and A Casey and Sasha Fiction too. and little glimpses of other couples aswell

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Anything. No Copyright infringement Intended. This is my story that I've thought of off the top of my head and my imagination.

It was another bright morning in summer bay and the sun was shining brightly. It had been a 12 months since Romeo and Indi got back together and renewed their vows. They recently won 41 million in the lotto they gave their siblings a 5 mil each they built a two-story house on some vacant land close to the farm their life was going really well.

Indi had woken up around 9 o'clock she had breakfast and headed into town. She saw Romeo surfing in the water so she found a spot close enough to the water so Romeo could see her. He saw her and ran up to her before sticking his surf board into the sand and greeting his wife with a kiss

Romeo: Hey Beautiful he kissed her temple again

Romeo: What's wrong baby?  
he brushed a strand of hair that was about to land on her face.

Indi: I have to tell you something.

Romeo: Why? What's happened?

Indi: You better brace yourself because... I'm P-pregnant

Romeo: Seriously? Oh Indi, we're really having a baby?

Indi: Yes we are? what do you think? Can we take on a baby?

Romeo: I think it's the best news I've heard in a long time, and of course we can do this. What are you worried about money? well don't be we're millionaires.

Indi: No Romeo, its got nothing to do with money, I'm just thinking are we ready for this i mean we're both are only 20, I've just... uni and you.. your only just starting your business.

Romeo: Indi... Indi will you stop blabbing. I Know we're going to be alright. you're going to be an awesome mum.. have you seen yourself with Rocco? it's like your supposed to be a mum.

Indi: Your amazing did i tell you that?

Romeo: You may have mentioned it a couple of times.

Indi: I Love you.

Romeo: I love you too Beautiful.  
they shared a long and passionate kiss. Until it was interrupted by indis phone was beeping.

Romeo: What's all that about?

Indi: It's just a reminder that i have a doctor's appointment this afternoon. You coming?

Romeo: You don't have to ask me twice.

they got up and walked up the beach. Romeo capturing her in a loving behind embrace. They had lunch and Indi Drank lots of water. Then around four O'clock they were heading up towards the hospital hoping not to catch her brother or her father seeing where they were going. But it was too late they bumped into Sid on the way in.

Sid: Indi, Romeo what a pleasant surprise. What are you both doing here?

Indi: Well umm... Romeo's just got to have a check up on his knee.

Sid: Well i hope everything goes well and Romeo i hope all is well with that knee.

Romeo: Thanks man.

Romeo shook his father-in-law's hand and then watched as he walked out.

Romeo: Nice going Indi.

Indi: I'm sorry, but i just wanted to wait and tell my family, and to make sure there is a baby

Romeo: Fine, but did you take a test?

Indi: Of course i took a test Romeo.  
she yelled at him but quietly. Romeo sigh

Indi: Sorry for yelling.  
she had her hand in her hands

Romeo: I forgive you.

A Couple of minutes later, Romeo and Indi were sitting in the hospital's waiting room and Indi had never felt so nervous. She was having Her first ultrasound, She couldn't stop shaking.. She was so nervous, it was unreal.

Romeo: You ok beautiful?  
He asked quietly, obviously sensing her nerves and Indi turned to face him.

Indi: Yeah. I'm glad your here though.  
Indi sighed and Romeo took her hand comfortingly.

Romeo: Everything will be ok. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else she was about to say something when the nurse called out her name.

Nurse: Indigo Smith?  
she asked and Indi grabbed Romeos hand and quickly and went into the office

Nurse: Right through here Mrs. Smith

she said and Indi followed her through, making sure that Romeo was still behind her.

Nurse: Oh, You must be Mr. Smith

Romeo: Yeah that's me the one and the only The nurse nodded and ushered them into a room where Indi's doctor stood at the sink washing his hands.

Doc: Hello Indigo, Todd Please Take a seat he said gesturing to them both to sit down.

Doc: Right. If you put the gown on, we'll get started.

She went behind the curtain and got changed into it and when came back out, Dr Lund was prepairing the machine with the nurse.

Nurse #1: Okay Mrs. Smith, if you could lie down here, we'll get started the nurse said smiling kindly at Indi. Indi gave a small smile back and she hopped up onto the table and lay back.

Doc: This will be quite cold okay.  
the doctor said before squeezing the freezing blue gel onto Indi's quite clear bump and Indi shivered slightly.

Nurse #1: Before we start, I'd like to ask you some questions. 1. Do you know how far along you are?

Indi: I'm sure around 8-9 weeks

Nurse #1: Ok that'll be all for now

Doctor Lund: Ok then. Lets see the baby of yours.

Dr Lund said and he ran the scanner over her belly and suddenly a picture flashed onto the screen. Dr Lund moved the wand over Indi's belly and for a few seconds the screen was blank but suddenly an image appeared on it. Indi and Romeo both looked at the picture which was black and white and for a second nothing happened, but suddenly the blob in the middle moved and Indi grinned and let a tear roll down her cheek.

Dr. Lund: And there's your baby.  
the dr smiled pointing to the middle of the screen and the moving blob.

Nurse: You're a lot further along then 8-9 weeks. Your about 15 weeks Mrs. Smith. Your due on May 5th.

Indi: That would explain the weight gain around the middle.

Romeo: That's our Kid.

Doctor Lund: Do you want a picture and a DVD printed?

Indi Nodded.

Indi wiped off the blue gel and after she got changed she collected the picture and DVD of the scan.

X X

Indi drove over to the Farm house Later that night she and Romeo walked inside to see Sid, Dex and Sasha sitting around in the lounge room or standing in the kitchen making a sandwich but everyone had their backs towards the door that Indi and Romeo were coming through.

Indi: Hi Dad

Indi grinned and slid her hands around on Romeos's lower body.

Sid: Oh Hello, How was your appointment Romeo?

Romeo: That's what we wanted to talk to you about.

Indi: Your going to have to take a seat, because what we're about to tell you might shock you all.

Dex: What is it Indi, i have better things to do than this

Indi: W-Well Dad we were not at the hospital for Romeo's knee, it was for me actually an

Sasha: Come on Indi Just get to the point.  
sash groaned

Romeo: What Indi is trying to say, is that we're expecting a bundle in a few months from now

Sasha: Huh?

Indi: Here look at this, open it.

Indi placed the small piece of paper on the dining room table. Looking to and from her family.

Sid: What's this...

He Opened it.

Sid: congratulations Grandfather

he saw the photocopied ultrasound picture and shocked he put his hand on his realizing that he was going to be a grandfather.

Sid: Your pregnant?

Sid just stood there but a couple of moments later, Sasha added

Sasha: Am i really going to have to be called aunt Sasha?

Dex: unfortunately yes, but i really don't want to be called uncle dex.

Sasha: Yeah it makes you sound about 80.

they continued their bickering out into the front yard. To let the Adults talk

Indi: Dad, would you please say something?

Sid: Well Sweetheart, it was a shock..

Romeo: believe me mate it was a shock to me aswell.

Indi: Yeah and he came around and now he's just so happy about it. I Want you to be happy about it aswell dad

Sid: Oh Sweetheart i am happy about it, it's just... a lot to take in. I'm going to be a grandfather earlier than i expected.

Indi: Dad your 45. So stop worrying about your age and be happy for us.

Sid: Oh Ok

He greeted his daughter and son-in-law in a tight hug.

**20 weeks:**

Since I've been pregnant, I've wondered if Romeo and I will be ok and if we could look after the baby girl or boy, Since it's to soon still to tell what its gender is, and Romeo and I can't decide if we want to know the sex, that's baby's name; #1. This is just one of the many things Romeo and I haven't decided to agree on yet I'm not getting my way now and he's going to regret it.

So with this new baby, I have the house already baby proofed consistently buying unisex clothes and books older and more active, and a new baby on the way, I should know more about parenting. I have read my "Parenting for Dummies" front to cover 3 times, but I still don't feel like I know enough to handle my children.

So Romeo & I have decided to take night birthing classes. On Labor and Birth. what to expect. Breastfeeding, breathing exercises etc.

He grew up as a younger brother in a horrible relationship with his parents. I grew up with a brother. And although I love him I'd always wanted a sister. I Got older Dex, Mum, Dad and i Moved to summer bay, but under the circumstances we had to leave earlier than we thought. Mum and Dad had a rocky relationship.. They got a divorce, Dad, Dex and I Moved back to summer bay a year and a half later, because dad got a job at the hospital. We had to Choose which parent we wanted to live with. Me choosing dad because mum slept with my ex-boyfriend.. and dex well he chose dad as well. A Couple of years later we found out that dad had an affair, resulting in a unplanned pregnancy.. Fifteen years later dad got to meet his ilegitiment child, whose mother died. Sasha came and lived with us. Dad and Sasha clashed a lot but they got on eventually.

End of Indi's POV. In the car going home from birthing class.

Romeo: How are you feeling?

Indi: I'm Fine.. But thank you for being chivalrous and asking Romeo chuckled

Indi: Do we have ice-cream?

Romeo: Umm, I'm not sure, why?

Indi: Romeo Please don't question my cravings. Do a u turn and head to the general store.. I want ice cream and chocolate... ooh chocolate muffins.

Romeo: What have I gotten myself into?

Indi chuckled as she watched Romeo do a U-turn and headed back in the direction they were coming from

When they arrived to the general store and headed inside.

Romeo: Why don't we do the grocery shopping now get it over and done with

Indi: Well ain't you full of surprises tonight?

Romeo: Why yes i am.  
he kissed her temple, and started to head of direct to the ice-cream. Romeo continued to walk until he realize Indi Wasn't following, He looked back to see Indi standing in the same spot but with her hands on her pregnant belly. He quickly ran over to see what was wrong.

Romeo: Indi what's happened?

Romeo asked pulling Indi's face up so they were looking in each others eyes.

Indi: Romeo, T-the Baby just kicked.

Indi grabbed Romeo's large hand and placed it on where the baby was kicking. Indi had tears in her eyes and Romeo just stood there grinning.

Romeo: Wow!

Indi: It feels magical, i couldn't wait untill it kicked. How does it feel Daddy?

Romeo: Feel's amazing to know that's our son or daughter in there. Oh you're so beautiful mum!

They giggled, and headed of to do the shopping. Indi got Ice cream and chocolate and Nutella and some other misc items they needed.

Nicole: Well, Well if it isn't Mr. And Mrs. Smith.

Indi: Nicole? Angelo ? what are you doing here?

She grinned in excitement seeing her best friend, her boyfriend and son there in front of her.

Angelo: Nicole insisted we'd come back to summer bay for a holiday.. to Visit you two. How ya going mate?

Romeo: Very good actually.

he said wrapping his arm around his wifes waist placing both of his hands on her bump

Nicole: Your PREGNANT? Oh my god. Why didn't you tell me?

Angelo: congrats mate.

Angelo and Romeo Shook Hands

Indi: Nicole, i didn't tell you because you and Angelo have been in Thailand for 3 months. I couldn't get a hold of you, And where is little Georgie?  
She talked baby-ie when she saw George.

Indi: Georgie! I missed you.  
Indi picked up george and started tickling the 2-year-old which George giggled.

Romeo: Where are you guys staying?

Angelo: We were going to book a hotel room at the sans after we've been here.

Indi: nonsense, you're going to come stay with us.

Nicole: No Offence Indi But i love you but i don't think there's room at the farm for all of us.

Romeo: We don't Live at the farm. we built a house 5 minutes away from the farm. Trust me there's plenty of room.

Angelo: We don't want to intrude.

Indi: Angelo! Your not intruding.. so stop being a boy and come stay with us.

Indi said in the middle of eating ice cream.

Romeo: Dude I'd do what she says or you'd get your throat slit.

Romeo joked.

Indi: I Herd that Romeo.

Romeo: You were supposed too,

Angelo: Ok Thanks.

Indi: Thats the way.

Romeo: We'll just pay for this and then you can follow us to our place.

Romeo and Indi Paid for the grocery and headed back to their place..  
meanwhile in the car.

Indi: Oh I love ice-cream so much.

Romeo: Not as much as me i hope.

Indi: Nah You're a close second.  
Indi let out a loud snort.

Romeo: Hey Indi: I'm only kidding. You know I love you more than anything.  
she rub a hand down his thigh.

Romeo: Woah, Indi not that im complaining but if you keep going the way your going I think we're going to crash.

Indi: Ok, Have a shower with me then later?

Romeo: Oh I L-Love the sound of that.

he winked at her as he turned of into their estate. he parked there Brand new suv in the drive way, got out took the grocery inside then came back out to meet Angelo and Nicole.

Nicole: You guys own this place?

Romeo: Yes.  
he said while in a backwards hug with Indi

Indi: Well come on in then.  
they showed them around their house and to their room. said good night and went to bed, though Romeo and indi had other things on their minds .

Romeo: Indi you need to be quiet y-you will wake Angelo... a-and... Nicole he groaned in between thrusts,  
Indi: Y-Your.. F-fault.  
she moaned louder which made Romeo cover her mouth

Hour later, [they're in bed around two thirty am]

Romeo: Indi that was amazing.. but you were so loud. But thank god Angelo and Nicole are on the other side of the house.

Indi: Sorry, i couldn't help what you did to me.

Romeo: The sounds you were making made me go faster.  
he kissed her on the shoulder because they were "SPOONING"

**30 weeks pregnant.**

Indi was lying on the couch asleep. When Romeo arrived home that afternoon from surf lesson he was hoping to see indi waiting for him out on the front verandah but she wasnt so he decided to check in the living room. He saw a snoring indi lying there with her hands on her belly. He walk towards her and kneeled down so he could see her face. He rubbed circles on her large bump, which suddenly woke indi up.

Indi: Oh your home. How was work?  
She said grimly

Romeo: Oh it was ok. Wanted to get home quickly so i could be with you.

Indi: Your so chivalrous.

Romeo: Hows my girls today?

Indi: We're good. I've thrown up all day.

Romeo: Why didn't you call me i would've been home in a flash.

Indi: I Didn't want to worry you, and plus i wasn't home all day... Bianca & Rocco, April & Sash took me shopping.

Romeo: You worried me more now. Did you have fun? What'd you buy?

Indi: I Had fun apart from my feet aching the time.  
Romeo started to message indis feet.. while indi moaned in pleasure.

Romeo: Don't make that noise.

Indi: It's just so good though. By the way I had Braxton Hicks today.

Romeo: are you ok?

Indi: I'm fine. But now we have to get ready.

Romeo: Get ready for what?

Indi: Dinner at dads. don't you remember?

Romeo: Oh yeah i remember, I'll just jump in the shower.

Indi: Ok see you when you finish.

At Sid's [the farm]

Dex: Tell me again why we're doing this.

Sid: Because your sister is at the last 10 of weeks in her pregnancy, and i just thought this would be nice to cook her dinner.

Sash: In your case order take-away.

Sid: Very funny sash.

Dex: But why are we dressing up so formally? we're just going for dinner at Angelo's Sid: Because it's a formal get together for Indi and

Romeo.. Now go put a tie on or something.

Dex: Yes dad.

Dex walked off. Sasha Mumbled something under her breath.

Sash: Dad is this ok?  
she asked before doing a twirl.

Sid: You look fine sweet heart. Dex! are you nearly ready?

Dex: YES DAD!

A Minute later Indi and Romeo Walked through the door.

Indi: Whats with all the racket.

Sash: Dex is taking five hours to get ready.

Romeo: We're just going to angelos.

Sash: Who knows whats going on. Has My niece kicked recently?

Indi: Yeah shes kicking right this second.

she grabbed her sister's hand and placed it when the baby was kicking

Sash: I Cant wait to meet her.

Romeo: We can't either.

He smiled down at his wife,

Sid: Oh Your Here fantastic, Ready to go?

Indi: Yes.

They all got into Sid's car and drove of to Angelo. When they arrived they all walked up the stairs. Romeo and Indi opened the door everyone shout 'surprise'

Everyone: SURPRISE!  
you could even hear Marilyn giggling in the background.  
Everyone was there. Roo, Harvey, John, Gina, Marilyn, Alf, Irene,Leah, April, Bianca, Liam and others.

Indi: Did you plan this?

Romeo: No.

Marilyn: Oh Indi your glowing, not long now.

Indi: Nope not long at all. Thanks for coming.

an hour later Sid got up to do a toast.

Sid: I'd like to pronounce a toast, to my Beautiful daughter I'm so proud of what you have become a wonderful daughter, an excellent wife and just as an amazing mother, To Romeo and Indi.

Everyone: Indi!

Romeo: Can i get you anything?

Indi: Apple Juice please.

Romeo: Ok beautiful I'll be right back

Sasha sat down beside her.

Sasha; are you ok?

Indi: Yeah im ok.

Romeo: Here ya go

Romeo gave her, her drink and sat her on his lap and kissed her shoulder for comfort.

They both opened presents for the baby. As the night was wearing on people began to leave and there was only Romeo, Indi, Sid and Sasha still there.

Jody: Hello.

Sid: Jody what are you doing here?

Jody: Herd through the grape-vine that my daughter is pregnant.. Indi?

Indi turned around to see her estranged mother standing there.

Indi: What are you doing here? What do you want?

Jody: I Wanted to see you, and ask how far along are you.. but now i can see you're at the end of your pregnancy and its to late for an abortion

Romeo: Woah, don't you dare say that to her.. Yes the baby wasn't planned but.. We would not kill her off because her grandmother thinks her mum is too young to have a child.

Romeo yelled.

Jody: I think Indi is making the biggest mistake being pregnant at only 21.

Indi: WELL IM SORRY I RUINED YOUR LIFE.. IM SORRY I WAS BORN.. WE CAN'T CHOSE OUR PARENTS.. ID BE HAPPY TO CHOOSE ANOTHER MOTHER.. ANYONE OTHER THAN YOU.

Jody: Don't you dare talk to me like that.

Sid: Jody Calm down.. i think you should leave.

Indi: Go back to your toy boy. you're not wanted here or in my life.

Jody: You need to say sorry for that.

Sasha: Woah, who do you think you're talking to... Indi is going to be an amazing mother.. a way better one than you were. From what I've heard from her, your nothing but a slut and a crack whore.. so go back to the dumpster where you belong.

Jody: Who in the world are you? who are you to tell me what to do?

Sid: This is my daughter Sasha.

Jody: You have a bastard child? typical... What happened to the kids mother over dosed on drugs?

Casey: Woah! I think its time you'd leave...

Casey consoled his hysterical girlfriend..

Indi: JUST LEAVE..

With that Jody Drew her fist straight into Indi's stomach.. Indi Collapsed to the floor.. gasping for air.

Romeo: Indi, Indi.. Stay awake.

Sid: Casey call an ambulance Quickly.

Casey pulled his mobile out of his pocket and dialed for an ambulance. The ambulance arrived 10 minutes later and took Indi to the hospital... when they arrived The doctors told everyone to wait out in the hall until they got indi stable.

Romeo: I can't believe she'd do something like this to her own daughter.. God I hope she's okay.. why ain't they letting me in there.

Sid: Just rules.

Police Woman: Romeo Smith? Sid Walker. I'd like to ask some questions about the incident that happened this evening.

Romeo: I wont, not yet.. after i know that Indi and The baby Are ok

Sid: I'll do it, you just stay here..

4 hours later one of sids colleges came out to tell the news.

Doc: Romeo, Sid?

Romeo: Is she ok? Is the baby ok?

Doc: Well we managed to stabilize Indi enough to see what the problem was Nothing to be worried about They're both fine the baby just suffered from a little knock to the head. Indi however...

Romeo: Thats good. Whats wrong with indi?

Doc: Indi's heart stopped for about 5 minutes but we managed to get it up beating again.

Romeo had his head in his hands.

Sid: Will she be ok

Doc: She'll be fine... But we're suggesting we'd keep her for a couple of days to make sure she doesn't go into early labor.. but after she needs to be on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy.

Romeo: Well I'm not going to let her lift a finger. Even though she wont like that.

Doc: Good. You can see her if you'd like.

Sid: You go Romeo, I'll let everyone know.

Romeo nodded, before walking off in the direction of Indi's room.

he looked through the window to see Indi waiting there for him

Romeo: Oh Indi. You scared me

Indi: The baby? is she ok?

Romeo: She's great.. she got a little Knock to the head though. How are you feeling?

Indi: I feel achy, and im craving ice-cream.  
Romeo laughed.. there's his Indi back.

Indi: Hows sash?

Romeo: She's ok given the circumstances..

Indi: Is she here? I want to see if she's ok

Romeo: Yeah she's here.. want me to get her?

Indi: Yes please.

Romeo walked out too Sasha and Casey that was sitting in the waiting room.

Romeo: Sash, Indi Wants to see you.

Sasha: Okay.

Casey: Want me to go with you?

Sasha: No its ok. Go home and get some sleep.

Casey: You sure?

Sasha: Positive.

They kissed.

Casey: See you in the morning.. love you,

Sasha: i love you too.

They both walked of in different directions. When Sasha opened Indi's door she saw Indi Lying in bed rubbing her stomach and Romeo was kissing it. She had a real pale colouring to her face

Indi: Sash! are you ok?

she walked in and sat on the couch next to Romeo.

Sasha: Yeah I'm ok. How are you feeling?

Indi: I'm ok, devastated that I'm put on bed rest for the next 10 weeks. You better come visit all the time.

Sasha: I'm sure i can do that.

Indi: Your sure you're ok?

Sasha: Yes i'm Fine Indi..

Romeo: We've also got something we'd like to ask you.

Sasha: Whats going on?

Romeo: Oh its nothing bad.

Indi: We would like to know what you think about being the baby's god mother

Sasha: I think that's amazing thank you.

she hugged them both.

**2 weeks overdue**

Indi: Get out! Get out! GET OUT!  
Indi yelled, stomping her foot like an indignant child.

Romeo: You really think that's going to work?  
Romeo said from his spot on the bed, looking up from his laptop to watch his wife pacing the floor in front of him,

Indi: I just want her out of me already Indi pouted, sitting down on the bed in a huff.

Indi: I'm tired, moody and sore and I just want to see what she looks like. She was supposed to be here 2 weeks ago Romeo! This is all your fault you know! She obviously got this stubbornness from you

Romeo laughed and sat down the laptop to grab Indi's hand, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles reassuringly.

Romeo: Something tells me that her stubbornness has less to do with me and more to do with you.

He said.

Romeo: Her last name might be Smith but I have a feeling she'll be all Walker this one.

Indi: What are you saying Romeo, that im stubborn?

Romeo: I wasn't saying you were stubborn. I was merely pointing out that, just like her mother, our unborn daughter is not one to be hurried. She'll come on her own sweet time and I'm sure when she does she will make a grand entrance.

Indi: Which is going to be never

She exclaimed

Indi: You'd better come out soon baby girl . im going insane.

Romeo: You better listen to your Mummy baby girl.  
Romeo reached over to rub his hand across Indi's swollen belly,

Romeo: She means business

Indi: Hey Romeo

Romeo: Yeah babe?.

Indi: I was thinking there is something we could do that might help get labour started

Romeo: I'm not sure we should try that spicy food again.

Indi: I'm not talking about the spicy food

Romeo: I'm listening now hon. What is it?

Indi: Do you remember that Movie and the episode of Friends we watched a few weeks back? The one where Rachel was overdue like me and was trying to get Ross to help her?

Indi looked at her husband to see if he was catching on yet and was pleased to see a smile slowly come to his lips as realize,cause to come about where she was going with this conversation finally dawned on him.

Indi: I take it you see where I am going with this?

Romeo: Do I ever, and you don't have to ask me twice.

He exclaimed, reaching over and pulling Indi to him, wrapping his arms around her body and bringing his mouth down onto hers in a fiery kiss, a small groan escaping him when he felt Indi's tongue dart out and brush against his lips, begging entrance.

Luckily for Romeo, his and Indi's sex life hadn't been affected by her pregnancy for the most part.

Romeo could feel the fluttering against his skin and smiled, reaching his hand down to caress his wife's belly, his daughter's movements causing Indi's abdomen to dance and ripple repeatedly.

Romeo: Looks like we woke someone up.

Indi: Don't we always?  
She whispered.

Romeo: Hey, where are you going?

Indi: The same place I have to go 4 billion times a day, the bathroom.

Romeo listened to make sure Indi had made it the bathroom fine, closing his eyes when he heard her close the bathroom door behind her. Exhausted but content, Romeo pulled the blankets over himself and waited for his amazing wife to come back to bed. He was asleep within seconds.

Indi: ROMEO!

Romeo's eyes snapped open at the sound of his wife's voice and he leapt out of bed, as quickly as he could. He cleared the span of their bedroom in two steps and rushed into the hallway to find Indi standing outside the bathroom door, she had both hands resting on her belly.

Romeo: What is it? Is she okay? Do I Need to call someone?

Indi's face broke into a wide grin as he met her husband's gaze.

Indi: My water just broke.

Romeo: Oh Shit!

He said while running of in a frantic pace

**x-x-x-x**

12 hours later Indi had given birth to a baby girl **Alyvia Jade Smith**. After a long birth the little girl was finally here.

Romeo walked out into the waiting room carrying his newborn daughter. He looked over to see his family sitting waiting to hear some news. He saw Sid almost asleep.. Dex and April talking to each other, and Sasha and Casey were well you don't wanna know the story.

Sid Sat up rather fast and everyone else followed in suit

Romeo: She's Here finally.  
he smiled down at his daughter.. God she looks so much like Indi.

Sid: congratulations Mate, She's gorgeous.. Looks just Like Indi.

Romeo: I Think so too. Here you're welcome to have a hold.. She is your granddaughter sid.

Sid gently took the baby out of her fathers arms, He smiled at first touch of his granddaughter.

Sasha: You look really Unco Dad.

She admired her new niece... while smiling up towards Casey.

Sid: Well its been a long time sash.

Sasha: She is so beautiful.

Casey: Congrats mate.

Sid: Where is Indi?

Romeo: She just fell asleep, she told me to bring her out to you guys while on the way to the nursery. Which i can not seem to find.

Sid: I'll Take you there myself.

Romeo: Sash want to come Bond with your niece.

Romeo asked while receiving his daughter back

Sasha: You don't have to ask me twice.. Case you coming?

Casey: Nah you go ahead I have to babysit Rocco tonight... Have fun beautiful. Oh tell them..

Sasha: Ok. I don't want to tell them tonight.. this is their night not our's I don't want to ruin it for them.

Casey: Ok well call me tomorrow?

Sasha: Of course. I'll miss you!

Casey: I'll Miss you more..

Sasha: No, I'll miss you more.

Casey: Come here then and show me how much you'll miss me.

Casey pulled her in for a rather long passionate kiss.. before stopping to come up for air.

Sasha: I love you.

Casey: I love you to babe..

He smacked his girlfriends bottom which made her yelp. Meanwhile in the nursery with Romeo & Sid.

Sid: She truly is gorgeous. Does she have a name yet?

Romeo: Her Name is Alyvia, Alyvia Jade.

Sid: That's Beautiful.

Romeo smiled at his daughter while stroking a finger across her thick blonde hair.

Sasha: Now where's my baby niece... awe she's so beautiful. I Brought her this.

She gave Romeo the pick gift bag. But watched Romeo as he pulled the small bear out of the gift bag

Romeo: Oh thanks Sasha.. But im pretty sure she already has a thousand bears

Sasha: Oh no this one is unique, you see its name is Sasha.. But it's from Both Casey and me.

She grinned. Romeo Laughed.

Romeo: Thanks Sash.

Sasha: And there's the bow to go in her hair..

she gently put the pink bow in her hair..

Sasha: There good as new.. Now she can look like her favorite auntie.

she smirked.

Romeo: I Think she looks adorable, but her mother is Indi, Sash do you think she's going to love it?

Sasha: Of course she's going to love it she looks adorb. Plus she loves me so she can't get cranky at me.

Sid: Sasha, I Think it's time we leave Romeo to be, and you have school tomorrow. You need some sleep.

Sasha: Dad it's Friday and It's only 10am, you let me have the day of remember? and Plus I aint going to bed. I'll Just go see Casey then.

Sid: Sash Don't you think you've seen enough of him today?

Sasha: Ah... No i don't think so.

she walked out Dramatically and headed out to Casey's.

**x-x-x-xxx-x**

Indi finally woke up after a 2 hour nap, she walked into the nursery to see her husband cradling their daughter in his arms.. she smiled at the sight. Romeo looked up from his daughter to his wife.

Romeo: Look baby girl, Theres mummy.

Indi: Would you look at you two.

Indi sat beside her little family..but was offered the seat so she could have a cuddle with her daughter.

Indi: What the heck is that in her hair? is that a bow? Let me guess Sasha?

Romeo: Yeah all Sasha's work, she also brought a pink bear named Sasha.. she said she thought she'd buy it to remind Alyvia of how amazing Her auntie Sasha is.

They both laughed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_(Casey's house)_

Sasha Knocked on the front door of the Braxton household. Waited a couple of seconds then Brax opened the door.

Brax: Hey Sasha.. Case isn't here he's just stop at

Casey: Sash, what are you doing here I thought you'd still be at the hospital?

Casey captured his girlfriend in his arms and spun her around.

Sasha: They all got bored with me.. and I missed you.

she smiled.

Casey: I'm not complaining.

Brax: Here Case Take Sasha out for Breakfast or lunch my shout.

Casey: Cool.. See ya later man.

**xxx**

**AT THE DINER! 11;00pm**

Irene: What can i get you Girlie? Two coffees?

Sasha: A-ah n-no just one Coffee for Casey and I'll just have Apple Juice and a Muffin.

Irene: I'll bring it out to you darl.

Sasha watched as Irene walked of..

Sasha: Casey! i wish i could have a coffee Sash whispered so that only Casey could hear her

Casey Laughed, he loved how his girlfriend whine when she couldn't have coffee.

Casey: Come on sash, you can live without coffee for a while.

Sasha: I don't want to wait a while.. i want one now.

Sasha put her head on Casey's shoulder. Casey just comforted her by placing an arm around her waist.. Letting out a yawn.

Irene: Here you go.. wow girlie you look tired

Sasha: Yeah I Am Tired.. Been up at the hospital for 13 hours.

Irene: Oh Dear Is Everything Alright?

Sasha: Yeah Everything's Fine. I'm an Auntie

Casey smiled down at his girlfriend.

Irene: Has Indi Had her baby?

There was a long pause when they realized that Sasha has fallen asleep..

Irene: Oh Dear someone is tired.

Casey: Yeah she's been up all night preparing.. And yes Indi Has Had the baby.

Marilyn: Oh Romeo!, i heard the news congratulations.

The dizzy blonde congratulated the new Father

Romeo: Thanks, was a long night.

Roo: Got any pictures?

Marilyn: Oh yes i have to see the little baby.

Romeo: Yeah.. Here have a look.. you can keep them if you'd like.

Marilyn: Oh She is so Beautiful..

Alf: Does the little one have a name yet?

Romeo: Ah yeah its Alyvia Jade.

Leah: gorgeous Name.

Alf: Well we'd better let you get back to your Family.. Congratulations again.

Romeo: Thanks.

He walked over to where Sasha and Casey were he sat down and frowned at what he saw. A Sleeping Sasha.

Romeo: What's up with Sasha?

Casey: She's Just Tired that's all.

Romeo: You Sure, Because she looks a bit pale.

Casey: Ok, I'll tell you. But don't tell anyone.

Romeo: Ok?

Casey: Sasha's Pregnant...  
he whispered so no one other than Romeo could hear.

Romeo: What!  
Romeo yelled rather quietly.

Casey: Don't tell anyone not even Indi.. we haven't told anyone yet.

Romeo: Sid's not going to be too happy about this.

Casey: I Know but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.. but in the meantime can you keep this to yourself?

Romeo: Fine. But I'm not happy about this.  
He got up and grabbed the takeaway food of Irene and headed back to the hospital.

* * *

**Authors note: **_I know this is really _boring.

**Next Chapter:** _Its Sasha & Casey's Chapter about their pregnancy..  
Romeo, Indi & Baby Alyvia will also starr._


	2. Chapter Two

_ 3 weeks later._

It's been three weeks since baby Alyvia was born and was taken home.. Much to the delight of Romeo and especially Indi she hated the stodgy food that she was having at the hospital was like baby food.. and she couldn't and wouldn't want to get used to it.

Casey, Sasha, Romeo, Indi & Baby Alyvia were walking along the foot path near the diner they were going to have lunch on the beach. Indi Pushed the pram along the wharf and up the ramp into the diner. They were soon greeted by Marilyn who came over to talk to Indi and the newborn baby. Half of Indi thought that Marilyn only talked to her so she could get a hold of Alyvia.

**Marilyn**: "Indi, your back. Now where is that gorgeous girl of yours"  
_asked Marilyn who started adoring Alyvia._

_Indi rolled her eyes_

**Indi**: "That'll be her right there"  
_she pointed into the pram_

**Marilyn**: "She's got so much blonde hair already"  
Marilyn added as she was about to pick the tiny baby up.

**Indi**: Oh can you please not hold her, we just got her asleep.."  
_Indi said trying not to seem over protective_

**Romeo**: Yeah it took 2 hours too put her to sleep"

**Marilyn**: Oh Alright then... maybe another day.

**Romeo**: You ready to go?

**Sasha**: Yep!

_she grabbed caseys hand and followed the other two out._

**Romeo: **You Alright Indi?

**Indi: **Yeah I'm Fine.  
She sighed.

**Romeo:** Your not fine, now tell me.  
Romeo stopped walking.

**Indi: **It's just, I'm very irritable..

**Romeo: **What about?

**Indi: **Just Marilyn trying to take Liv out of the pram when we just got her to sleep.. I know that sounds stupid but I don't know.

**Romeo: **Indi It's ok to feel that way.

**Sasha: **Yeah Indi you're a first time mother anyone would feel reluctant to leave their baby with anyone. Hell I'm like that now and he hasn't even arrived yet.

**Indi: **WOW! Sash, reading them parenting books has really helped you.  
They all laughed.

**Casey: **And He?

**Sasha: **Yeah, he's a boy of course.

**Romeo: **How can you be so sure.

**Indi & Sasha: **Motherly instinct

**Romeo: **Really? Did you know Liv was going to be a girl?

**Sasha: **No that was me that convinced her.  
she said as she took over pushing the pram for Indi.

**Sasha: **Oh and Casey Look at your family they are over run with men. Darcy is the only Daughter in your family.. so it makes sense that we're going to have a boy.

**Casey: **Is that right?

**Sasha: **Pretty Much. What do you want a little girl do you?  
Sasha asked as they arrive to a park bench and table that was on the grass near the beach. It was pretty hard to push a stroller on the soft sand.

**Casey: **I Wouldn't mind one. One that's exactly as beautiful and perfect as her mother.  
he said while pulling her into his chest.

**Indi: **Ah, young love. We were like that remember?  
Indi smiled as she un strapped her daughter from the stroller and placed her in Romeo's arms

**Romeo: **I Still think we are like that.  
He kissed his wifes cheek. But quickly stopped when Alyvia started to whine..

**Romeo: **Looks Like Someone's hungry.

**Indi: **Ok just hold her for a couple of seconds, while i get ready.  
Indi fixed herself up got the nursing cover out so she could feed her daughter without people feeling grossed out .

**Indi: **Come here baby girl. Looks like someones really hungry.  
she placed Alyvia under the cover and started to breast feed.

**Romeo: **Guys seriously stop with the PDA's. Liv is trying to eat.

Casey and Sasha laughed "Sorry" they both said.

**Indi: **Sasha are you going to bottle feed or breast feed, when it comes time?

**Sasha: **I'm Bottle feeding. I'd rather keep my tits intact.. No offence.

**Indi: **None taken. and Casey get your mind out of the gutter.

**Casey: **How do you know it's in the gutter?

**Indi: **Casey Believe me when i say i know your minds in the gutter, i can read Romeo.

**Casey: **Ok sorry.

**Sasha: **I'm gonna go for a quick dip, you guys coming?

**Romeo:**Nah maybe later we'll take Livy for a little splash later..

**Sasha: **Okie dokies. You coming case?

**Casey: **Don't mind if I do..  
He said while watching Sasha undress to show her in her red-spotted bikini and Rather noticable bulge around her abdomen..

**Romeo: **Casey close your mouth.

**Indi: **Aww bump! I Miss mine.

**Sasha: **Is it that noticable?

**Indi: **What do you mean? of course its noticable.

**Sasha: **I Was just hoping for at least a couple of more weeks with my non pregnant body.

**Indi: **Sash there's nothing to worry about. It mean's Baby Braxton is growing and getting healthy..

**Sasha: **I Know but im only ten weeks, i was hoping to not grow until at least 2 weeks.

**Casey: **I second that, you look hot..

**Sasha: **Babe your drooling, & it ain't a good look.  
she giggled which made Casey run after her.

**Indi: **Be careful Kids.

she laughed.

(With just Casey and Sasha)

**Sasha: **Okay Casey, I'm sorry. Stop it!

**Casey: **Say it, Say it.  
he continued to tickle Sasha.

**Sasha: **No I will n-not.  
laughed Sasha trying to contain herself.

**Casey: **Well you leave me no choice then.  
he chased after her again.

**Sasha: **OK Casey STOP!

**Casey: **Say it then.

**Sasha: **Your hot, y-your really hot.

**Casey: **Thats what i thought. Your really turning me on you in that tiny bikini and our bump..

**Sasha: **Is that right? You like being this close to me don't you bad boy.

**Casey: **Damn straight.  
He rubbed his hand along her bump, while being in a passionate kiss..

hour and a half later they returned to the picnic bench where Indi, Romeo & Alyvia were together looking at the waves.. You could surely here Romeo say " Don't worry baby girl, we'll have you out there asap"

**Romeo: **Indi, Look they're finally coming back.

they both looked over to see Casey and Sasha walking towards them with their arms around each other and caseys hand was on her bump slowly rubbing circles around on it..

**Indi: **Finally guys we're starting to worry.

**Casey: **We came back because Sasha's Hungry.. she said if I don't get her food in the next ten minutes she wont be giving me any loving for couple of months.

Indi and Sasha Laughed.

**Romeo: **Get used to it Mate, I went without some loving for what felt like 2 years.

They looked over to see Sasha was already into the T-bone steak.

**Indi: **I Hurd that Romeo.

**Casey: **You Hungry are you sash?

**Sasha: **I Love T-Bone Steak.. Yum.

Casey Laughed.

Alyvia woke up at let out a loud scream..

**Sasha: **Hey Baby Livy, Auntie Sasha's here.. Whats wrong baby girl? You got a poopie nappy

She sniffed Alyvia's Bum..and cringed..

**Sasha: **Oh yep she's stinky, go to your dad.  
Sasha placed her niece in Romeos arms, then quickly ran to the rest room that she was closest to.  
Casey ran after her but stopped at the entrance before the door because he couldn't go in because it was the girls toilets..

**Casey: **Indi would you go in and see if she's ok?

**Indi: **Ok I'm going..  
She walked in and started knocking on the stall doors.

**Indi: **Sash are you ok?

**Sasha: **Yeah I'm ok. Your daughters poop made me sick..

**Indi: **Sorry. Casey's Really worried about you..  
Indi Laughed.

**Sasha:** Tell him I'll be out in a minute.  
she washed her mouth out.

**Indi: **She'll be out in a minute Casey.. She told you not to worry.

**Casey: **You sure she's ok?

**Sasha:** Case, I'm ok.. Just a little morning sickness in the afternoon.  
Sasha sigh while putting her head on Casey's shoulder..

**Indi: **Well we've got to take Livy Home for a nap. We'll talk to you soon?

Romeo & Indi walked with Alyvia over to their car and drove off back to their house

**Sasha: **Casey? Have you told Brax about the baby yet?

**Casey:**No I was going to do it this afternoon..

**Sasha: **How do you think he'll react?

**Casey: **Better than your dad i hope.. I Hope he doesn't use his fists on you.  
Casey looked down.

**Sasha: **Case Of course Brax wont react the way my dad did. I'm sorry he hit you case..

**Casey: **Hey, it's not your fault. You weren't to know how Sid was going to react.

**Sasha: **But he shouldn't hit you Casey.. He know's how much i hate violence.

**Casey: **Sash, i know. But your only seventeen.. you shouldn't be going through this at your age.

**Sasha: **SO what are you saying Casey, that you don't want anything to do with me or the baby.

**Casey: **That's not what I'm saying sash. Sasha Come back here please.  
He ran after Sasha who was running away in the opposite direction, trying to get away from him.

Meanwhile At Romeo and Indi's House..

**Indi: **Did you manage to get her down to sleep..

**Romeo: **She went down as soon as I put her in her cot. She was a really tired baby girl..

He sighed as he sat down next to Indi on the couch.

**Romeo: **Hey there's sash.  
he said pointing out the window..

**Indi: **She looks upset. I'm going to go see if she's ok. Can you manage to stay here on your own?

She laughed,

**Romeo: **Of Course I'm a big boy, i can look after myself believe it or not.

_She ran out the front__ door._

**Indi: **Hey Sash!

**Sasha: **H-Hi.  
she sobbed.

**Indi: **Hey whats wrong Sash?

**Sasha: **I Didn't want anyone to see me like this..

**Indi: **What's the matter? I'm not going anywhere.  
she pulled her younger sister over to the front veranda and sat down at the seat near the door.

**Sasha: **Casey & I Had a huge fight.

**Indi**:What about?

**Sasha: **I asked him if he was going to tell Brax about the baby and how he'd react then we started to fight about how d-dad hit c-casey when he found out.

**Indi: **Wait dad hit Casey? What did he do?

**Sasha: **He hit him so hard that Casey ended up in hospital, Dad completely knocked him out.

**Indi: **How could he do that. What else happened with your fight with Casey?

**Sasha: **Casey told me that dad had a reason to be angry and that he had a right to lash out. Because I'm only seventeen, and then I said that it still gave him no right to use violence.. he knows that ever since Stu I Can't bear Violance..

_Sasha cont__inued to cry hysterically & __Indi consoled her sister by not knowing what to do about the situation._

**Sasha: **We continued to fight over the littlest things.. and then i said that he didn't want anything to do with the baby or me then i just walked off.

**Indi: **Sash, I Know for the record Casey loves you so much and he loves that baby aswell..

**Sasha: **I'm such an Idiot..

**Indi: **Sash you're not an idiot, your just hormonal.

**Sasha: **I Have to talk to him..  
She was about to get up when she saw Casey walking towards the house with his hand covering his eye.

**Indi: **OMG! Casey are you alright?  
She watched as Sasha was next to him in a flash.

**Sasha: **Did brax do this to you?

**Casey: **No, He was disappointed that i got you pregnant but not angry that he would lash out.

**Sasha: **So who did this?

**Casey: **Sid, i went over to the farm looking for you and he said that you havent got home yet and that you were making a huge mistake and that if you weren't home in 15 minutes he'd know ive done something to you so he lashed out.

**Sasha**: That's i-it I've had i-it..  
She said running off towards the farm with Indi and Casey Running behind her.

**Casey**: Sasha babe come here..

**Sasha**: NO CASEY I NEED TOO DO THIS!. You go through my bedroom window I'll meet you in there.  
_She arrive__d to the farm door, she roughly opened it.. and stomped her way into the kitchen where she saw her dad, april and dex sitting there._

**Sasha**: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HORRIBLE YOU ARE!

**Sid**: Sash calm down.

**Dex**: Whats going on?

**Sasha**: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY HORRIBLE MEMORIES YOUR BRINGING UP BY BEATING CASEY UP..  
this dawned on Sid he suddenly felt so bad now.

**Dex**: You've been beating Casey up? Why?

**Sasha**: Because I'm pregnant Dex.  
she announced.

**Sasha: **I've had it up to here with your childish behavior dad, yes i'm pregnant and i get your disappointed in me.. But that doesn't give you the right to go around putting Casey in the hospital all the time. I Can't stay here anymore.. im going to pack my bags and leave.

sash walked of into her bedroom got two suitcases out and started to throw clothes and other random things in.

**Casey: **Babe everything be ok, I promise.. Your going to come and stay with me until we figure out where we're going to live.

**Sasha: **That'll just make him angrier. I'll just get a hotel room or something.

She continued to walk out the door when she was finished packing.. She walked out of her bedroom and out into the front yard..

**Indi: **Sasha! Where are you going to stay?

**Casey: **I said she can stay at my place.. but she wouldn't go for it.

**Indi: **Your staying at my place. Don't argue just come. I'll have an excuse to have an extra pair of hands and a baby sitter

**Sasha: **Fine Ok.

_She let Indi walk in front of them but far enough so that Her and Casey could talk._

Casey grab a hold of Sasha's hand to comfort her..

**Sasha: **When we get back to Indi's house, I'll clean that up for you..

**Casey: **How are you feeling?

**Sasha: **I'm ok..

she said as she and Casey walked through the front door.

**Romeo: **what happened? shit man, what happened to your face man?

**Casey: **Long Story.

**Indi: **Sasha's going to stay with us for a while Romeo. Don't ask questions, I'll tell you later..

Indi showed Sasha to her room and bathroom and gave Sasha the first aid kit so Sasha could clean up Casey's Cuts.

**Casey: **Sash I'm sorry you had to move out of the farm. I Didn't want to get in between you and your dad.

**Sasha: **Case it's not your fault, its his. Now sit down so i can fix your face..  
she got some tissue and wet it and started to gently dab it to the cuts to his face..

**Casey: **Ouch.

**Sasha: **Sorry. Feel better.

**Casey: **Of Course..  
He kissed her cheek.

**Sasha: **Please don't leave me.

**Casey: **Hey.. Everything is gonna be alright.

* * *

**22 weeks Pregnant**

_Sasha's Point Of View._

_It was a little over midnight the wind was 'whooshing' through the open window. I was sitting up in bed reading 'what to expect when your expecting' the book that Indi had to read before she had Alyvia. I Suddenly Herd my phone vibrate going, i looked at my phone._

**Sash, look out the window**

**caseyb.**

As I Finished reading my text, i got up and headed over to the window. Casey smiled when he saw me.

_(END OF POINT OF VIEW)_

**Sasha: **Casey what are you doing here?  
**Casey: **Come to see if you are ok..Let me up Rapunzel.  
Sasha Chuckled  
**Sasha: **Casey You've got to be quiet..  
She said as she watched Casey climb up the fence to her window when he got to the window he jump in and landed on the floor with a loud thump.

**Sasha: **Casey..  
she covered her mouth when she realized she yelled at Casey.

**Casey: **Are You Ok? I Saw your light on.

**Sasha: **Yeah I Just couldn't sleep, and were you just happened to be randomly walking the neighbourhood in the middle of the night?

**Casey: **I'm always up at this time of the night.. but i wanted to see you

**Sasha: **Is that right? well you'd better say thank you to your child for keeping me up all night.

They stood there in a loving embrace until they both herd Indi Knocking on her door.

**Indi: **S-Sash?

**Sasha: **Oh crap, Casey go hide quickly..  
she whispered as she shoved a laughing Casey Quietly into her cupboard.

She walked over to the door and opened it to see a groggy Indi with Alyvia in her arms.

**Sasha: **Yeah I'm ok My baby's keeping me up. So i decided to read that book you gave me the other day. I Just want to be prepared for the ultrasound tomorrow.

**Indi: **Oh Ok well I'll leave you get back to it. Oh & Hello Casey  
she laughed as Sasha Put her head on the door. Casey awkwardly came out of the cupboard and waved.

**Casey: **Hey Indi.  
they both laughed they both knew how much Sasha cares about not letting people down. She shut the door and walked straight over into Casey's arms..

**Sasha: **Case Guess what?  
she pulled him over to her bed..

**Casey: **What would that be?

**Sasha: **The baby kicked before you got here.  
she grinned.

**Casey: **Really and how was it for you?

**Sasha: **It scared me for a second but until i realized it was only the baby kicking. It felt like bubbles i don't know its hard to explain. The baby's awake maybe you could talk to the baby and then you might be able to feel the baby kick.

**Casey: **What do I say?

**Sasha: **Tell whats in you heart and stuff.  
she yawns. Casey was about to talk until he saw that Sasha fell asleep.

**Casey: **Hi baby, its err... dad.. i hope you're not giving your mum too much agony. Your going to love your mummy she's, beautiful, kind, caring, feisty, crazy sometimes. but don't tell her i said that. Your going to be so spoilt by your Aunt Indi and Uncle Romeo not to mention your three cousins Darcy, Rocco and Alyvia. What ever you do Don't follow in your fathers & uncles foot steps, and whatever you do don't take anything that uncle heath has to say to heart he has a soft side some where in him. Uncle Brax is the strongest person you'll ever have the chance to meet.  
Your mummy loves you so much, She know's that we're both very young but we're willing to take on everything has to come at us. I Better let you get some rest.. good night baby.

Casey lied next to Sasha capturing her in his arms where they both slept until the wee hours of the morning

**x-x-x-x**

Next morning around eight o'clock Sasha suddenly woke up when a wave of nausea hit her she quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and hurled up the contents of her stomach. She brushed her teeth and walked back into the room where she saw that Casey was still asleep. She walked over to the bed and sat on top of him.

**Sasha: **Casey, time to wake up.

**Casey: **ah Sash, its to early a couple more minutes.  
he said groggy while holding her calves in his hands..

**Sasha: **But we're seeing our baby today Case.  
Said Sasha grabbing Casey's hands and putting them on her bump.

**Casey: **Ok I'm Up. How are you both today?

**Sasha: **The baby is kicking up a storm. Likes its daddy's voice.

**Casey: **What about you? How're you?

**Sasha: **I'm ok, was a little sick but im alright now I guess.

**Casey: **You sure?

**Sasha: **we 'd better get some breakfast into us before we go.  
She got up and walked out the door and downstairs to see Indi and Alyvia siting together in the lounge room together.

**Indi: **Good morning you two, sleep well?

**Sasha: **Hi, No Not at all.. Hello Baby Liv.

**Romeo: **Morning everyone. Oh Casey when's you get in?

**Casey: **Um Last Night.  
He said to Romeo while his arms were around Sasha's waist.

**Romeo: **Oh ok then.

They had some breakfast.

**Sasha: **Indi?

**Indi: **Yea?

**Sasha: **Can you come to the ultrasound today? i mean i understand that you can't or don't want to.

**Indi: **Sash, Sash I Can come.. I'll get April and Dex to look after Alyvia for an hour. I'll just text April now.

**Hey April, **

**are you and Dex able to Look after Alyvia for  
about an hour and a half?  
Sash wants me to go to her  
ultrasound appointment with her.**

**x Indi**

A couple of minutes later she got a text back from April.

**Of course I'm sure Dex would love to**  
**see his niece again..**

**AS~**

xxoxoxoxo

**Indi: **OK April & Dex are able to look after Alyvia for a while. You ready to go?

**Sasha: **Y**e**ah. You coming Case.

**Casey: **Of Course i Am.

Sasha and Casey walked out got into Brax's ute and headed off to the hospital while Indi Got in The SUV and Drove of to the farm to drop Alyvia Off and then drove to the hospital.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Casey: **Sash How're you feeling?

**Sasha: **I'm Just Incredibly Nervous.

**Casey: **You'll Be alright. Everything will be alright. I Promise.

**Sasha: **There's Indi.. INDI! Over here.

**Indi: **I Just got here in time.

**Nurse: **Miss Bezmel?

**Sasha: **Yup.  
She waved her hand up.

**Nurse: **The doctor will be right with you. Just take a seat on the bed miss Bezmel.

the nurse smiled

**Doctor: **Miss Bezmel, I'll be your new Doctor for the remaining of your pregnancy. We just need to take some measurements.

They took her measurements eg Height, Weight etc.

**Doctor: **Ok now we can get started. We'll be doing a 3D Ultrasound today. Now I Need you to lie down and lift up your shirt.

Sasha did so to show her 22 week bump.. Casey Still had held of her hand.

The doctor put the blue gel on and rolled the wand around her abdomen. The screen was black for a second until there was their baby.

**Doctor: **Theres your baby.

**Sasha: **Aw so cute. Case Can you see.

Casey was speechless by the view that was on the screen

**Indi: **Brings Back so many memories.

**Doctor: **The baby's Growth is Slow.. But everything seems to be strong. Strong heartbeat, 10 fingers, 10 toes. But.

**Casey: **But? But What?

**Doctor: **Her Lungs Are developing Slowly compared to the rest of her..

**Sasha: **Of Course, It's Lungs ain't developing just yet i'm only 22 weeks pregnant.

**Doc****or: **Yes your having a girl congratulations. Now would you like some pictures and a dvd

**Sasha: **Yes Please.  
Still hated that She new more than the doctor new

**Doctor: **That'll be all for today. I Hope that your GP has proscribed you prenatal vitamins at your first appointment am i right?

**Sasha: **Yeah that's right.

**Doctor: **Ok we'll see you at your next appointment.

**Sasha: **Thanks for coming Indi. I'll see you at home.

Casey and Sasha Drove off to Brax's house to show them the dvd they walked up the driveway towards the front door and opened it.

**Casey: **Brax You home?

**Brax: **Yeah in the Kitchen Case. wherever you been couldn't contact you. You took the Ute. Mate I haven't seen you since yesterday.

**Sasha: **Ah Brax that's my fault... I'm sorry

**Casey: **Sash it isn't your fault. Brax, Sid and Sasha had a huge blow out with each other a few weeks back and i just wanted to make sure she was ok. The reason i wasn't here earlier was because i stayed the night with her and we had an Ultrasound Appointment earlier the morning..

**Brax: **Oh Ok Well Contact me next time. How's everythin go with the appointment?

**Casey: **That's what we came to talk to you about. Is Nat here.

**Brax: **Yeah. Is everythin ok?

**Casey: **We'll tell you once you've gotten Nat here.

They watched Brax walk into the other rooms. Casey help Sasha get comfortable in the arm-chair while he sat on the arm of the chair.

**Casey: **You ok?

**Sasha: **At The Moment I Guess.

**Casey: **Everything will be ok, We'll get through this together.  
He kissed the top of Sasha's head. He Looked over to Natalie and Brax Who just walked in.

**Brax: **Now what's going on?

**Casey: **Please sit.

**Nat: **Is everything ok Sash?

**Sasha: **Umm, as you both know that we had an ultrasound..a-and..  
Sasha sobbed.

**Nat:**What Happened Case?

**Casey: **When the doctor continued with the ultrasound she said that she's growing slowly but her heart is strong and she has ten fingers ten toes.. but!

**Brax: **But what Case?

**Casey: **She has a abnormality in the lungs. The Doctor Didn't actually tell us important. Sasha Told the doctor that her lungs ain't developed until shes 25 weeks shes only 22 the doctor just told us to go with out giving us anymore details.

**Nat: **Seriously what is up with this doctor. You both need to do something about this.

**Sasha: **I-I'm Just g-going to sit outside f-for a while..  
She wiped a few tears away from her eyes and walked out. Everyone just sat there and waited for her to walk out Nat followed after

**Brax: **Is she ok.

**Casey: **I Don't think she is. I Think we're going to get a second opinion. We're going to drive to the city tonight, we got a 9AM appointment in the morning.

**B****rax: **Do you need the Ute again?

**Casey: **I'm not sure yet. We might take Sasha's car. I'm going to go check on her.. Oh by the way if you didn't hear the words 'she' and 'her' when i was talking well you're getting a Niece again.  
_Casey handed Brax a Copy of the 3D ultrasound. Casey imedientley saw a smile come to Brax's face. He Grinned Back as he tried to seem happy. He wondered out the front door and towards where Sasha and nat were talking._

**Casey: **Ready to go Sash?  
Sasha Nodded.

**Casey: **We'll be back in two days.  
_he said while walking off down the street to Heath and Bianca.  
He Knocked on the door and waited until someone arrived to the door.  
Bianca came to the door carrying a 9 month old Rocco._

**Bianca: **Hey Casey, Hey Sasha. What can i do for you?

**Casey: **Is Heath In?

**Bianca: **Nope he's at work today. Come In

**Casey: **Hey Champ.  
He knuckled bumped Rocco.

**Sasha: **We just came to tell you how our ultrasound went today, and to give you these.  
_Sasha handed Bianca the 3D ultrasound pictures. She herd Bianca 'awe_' _when she saw it._

**Bianca: **Oh so cute. Did you find out the baby's gender?

**Casey: **Yeah, shes a girl.

**Bianca: **Really? What's with the Braxton Brothers always having a Daughter for a first-born.  
she laughed.

**Sasha: **That's exactly what i thought.

They told the rest of the story of the ultrasound and that they're going to the city for a Second Opinion tonight.

Just before they were about to leave when heath & Darcy walked in.

**Darcy: **Uncle Casey!  
She hugged her uncle.

**Casey: **Hey Squirt.

**H****eath: **What you kids doing here?  
Heath said after picking his son up into his arms.

**Casey: **Bianca will tell you. We have to go, Bye.

x-x-x-xx-x-x-

Back and Indi & Romeo's.

**Sasha: **Casey and I Are going to go to the city for a couple of days.

**Indi: **Is everything ok.

**Sasha: **I'm just not happy with what the doctor told us earlier. We're going to the city for a second opinion. We'll be back in a couple of days.

she walked out the door.

**Casey: **Sasha where are you going?

**Sasha: **I'm going to get my car from the farm. You stay out the front, i don't want anything to happen. If i go in myself, you wont get hurt.

**Casey: **Sash, I'm a big boy. I Can't protect you if i wait out the front.

**Sasha: **Ok but stay behind me.

They walked through the door of the farm and walked quietly into the lounge room/ kitchen to see dex and april.

**Sasha: **Hey Dex is Dad home?

**Dex: **No He's at work. What are you doing back? Are you moving back in?

**Sasha: **No I'm not I'm just here to get my car keys and my car.. Casey and I Are going to the city for a couple of days

**Dex: **Why what for?

**Sasha: **Just to take care of a couple of things, we'll be back on friday hopefully.

**Casey: **Don't forget to give them the picture.  
casey whispered in her ear.

**Sasha: **Oh Right before We go i'd like to give you this.  
She handed April the ultrasound picture.

**April: **Did you get a 3D one today?

**Sasha: **Uh yeah we did. Now we have to go back to Indi's, so you guys can get back to whatever your doing.

They got in the car just before Sid Pulled up and hurried over the the side of Sashas window.

**Sid: **Where do you think your going?

**Sasha: **None Of your Buisness.

**Sid: **Don't take that tone with me.

**Sasha: **I'm not going to tell you at the rate your going. You've missed fourteen weeks of my pregnancy because you were a jackass to my boyfriend. So if you don't mind we have to go.

**Sid: **Your not going anywhere with him, hes ruined your life. So get out of your car and come back inside..  
Sid went to grab her wrist and pull her out of the car and onto the ground. She screamed loudly trying to protect her daughter from anymore halm. Casey saw what happened and he got out of the side of the car and ran around to block Sasha from anymore halm. Before Sid could hit Casey. April and Dex Came running out Dex trying his best to remove Sid from Casey. April Ran over to Sasha who was grunting in pain on the ground.

**April:**Sasha? Are you Ok?

**Sasha: **J-Just get me in my car. C-Casey Can you Drive?

**Casey: **Of Course.

**Sasha: **Your never aloud to see your grandaughter or me ever again. I'm done with you Sid.  
She lashed out before getting placed in the car. They drove off.

**Casey: **Babe are you ok? Do i need to take you to the hospital?

**Sasha: **I'm Fine I Promise. I Did everything i could to protect her.  
She said while running her hands over her bump where she could feel her daughter kick.

**Casey: **I Know You did Babe. I'm Proud of you.

**Sasha: **I'm more proud of you stick up to him like that it was very sexy.  
she laughed.

**Casey: **I'm like that sometimes. Remember i'm a riverboy.

**Sasha: **Case Your not a river boy, your far from it. Just because your brothers are river boys doesn't mean you are.

**Casey: **Is That Right is it?

**Sasha: **Yeah it is. Case Can we stop buy yabbie creak police station, I'm affraid of your saftey.

**Casey: **But he's your father Sash.

**Sasha:**Not by the way hes acting hes not.

**Casey: **Are You sure you want to do this? I Can just get an avo out on him.. but that means hes going to hurt you and our baby. I Just need to be able to protect you two.

**Sasha: **You are protecting us Case, what you did before was very chivourus

**Casey: **I'm Pretty Sure We can put her on the avo as well  
he said pointing to Sashas Bump.

They arived to the police station applied for two Avo's and put their daughter on both. The police were looking at us like are these kids crazy. Casey had to explain the whole situation with Sasha's dad and why they both needed protection.

**Casey: **How are you feeling?

**Sasha: **I'm Fine Casey**. **Can we just get in the car and go to the City asap. I Need to get out of this place.

**Casey: **Sure.

The drove of to the city they checked into a hotel and settled in.

25 weeks and 4 days

**CASEY; **Sash how're you feeling now?

**Sasha: **Nervous. Case what happens if this doctor says things completley different to what our doctor says.

**Casey: **We'll get to that when the time comes.

**Receptionist: **Sasha Bezmel? The doctor will see you now.

They both walked hand in hand into the doctors office

**Doc: **Sasha? I'm Doctor Moases. Now I Understand that you've had your 22nd week pregnancy scan already and that you were not too sure on what your doctor was saying was right?

**Sasha: **Yeah that's right. We just wanted a second opinion.

**Doctor: **I Can do that for you today. Just sit on the bed and pull up your shirt. Now i'm sure you know this will be cold

Sasha Nodded.

**Doc: **Now lets take a look.  
He said rolling the wand around her abdomen.

**Doc: **Now everything seams to be in check. Ten Fingers Ten toes. Strong heart beat and Most importantly strong lungs.I Don't know why your doctor said that your baby had weak lungs.

**Casey: **So Theres nothing Wrong with her?

**Doc: **Exactally theres nothing wrong.

**Sasha: **Oh Thank god. Thank you, thank you, thank you.  
She got up and Randomly hugged the doctor who just laughed along with Casey.

**Doc: **Oh Your Welcome.

**Sasha: **Now I'll Definatly Recormend you.  
She giggled as she signed a few papers and walked out.

**Sasha: **Did you hear that Casey? Her Lungs are perfect

**Casey: **You bet i did. That was the best news i've hurd.

_Sash how'd everything go with the 'second opinion'?_

Indi S~

Sasha Read the text and pressed reply.

_It went very well actually.  
theirs nothing wrong with the babys lungs after all.  
there neally developed. So shes a very healthy baby._

_we'll be home in two days._

_x Sash~  
_**  
Casey: **Who Was That?

**Sasha: **It was just Indi checking up on me.

**Casey: **I Think we need to think of where we're going to live.  
**  
****Sasha: **Should we talk to Brax and Everyone else First?

**Casey: **Oh I Guess so. I'll Call Brax and My side of my family and you call indi & romeo. Tell them that we'll meet them at Angelo's at 5 o'clock tonight.

**Sasha: **Ok.

10 minutes of ringing their respected family later.

**Casey: **Ok thats that done. We should probably check ourselfs out of the hotel and head back.

**Sasha: **Ok, But do we have to go? I Don't want to go back there casey?

**Casey: **I Know You don't, but we've got to tell our family our plans.

**Sasha: **Ok Case.

**Casey: **Everything will be ok, i'm going to make sure of it.

Sasha grabbed Caseys hand and placed it on her belly where the baby girl was kicking.

**Sasha: **She Loves her daddys Voice. Going to be such a daddys girl.

**Casey:**I Love her.

**Sasha: **I can't wait for her to be here.

**Casey: **Me Neither. I Think we should head back.

They headed back to the bay around 4:35pm they arived at Angelos around 5:30pm

**Indi: **Did Casey tell you why he wanted to meet us here?

**Brax: **Nup, He just said to be here at five and Invite Heath, Bianca and the kiddos.

**Indi: **I Hope nothings happened.

_sasha walked in just in time to hear Indi's last_words.

**Sasha: **I'm Fine Indi.

**Casey: **Sorry we're late.

**Heath: **Dude what's going on?

Casey:

Just take a seat everyone.

_Everyone took a seat.  
_  
**Sasha: **As you all know Casey and I Have Had a rough couple of months with my dad and everything with the baby.

**Casey: **Yeah, and no matter where we go we can't escape Sid.. So we decided that while we where in the city for a couple of days we should look around at a couple of appartments.

**Sasha: **So We looked around found a real cute two bedroom appartment across the road from Bondi Beach.. We haven't yet put down a deposit yet because we wanted to tell all of you first.

**Indi: **So Your Moving?

**Sasha: **Yes thats definatly the plan, hopefully before the babys born..

**Brax: **Well isn't there another way?

**Casey: **No theres no other way.

**Sasha: **We can't live in the bay anymore. I don't know but i've grown out of this town. I Just want to bring my daughter up around no drama.

**Heath: **Dude what are you going to do while your in the city?

**Casey: **I Have a couple of jobs lined up around the city. This is the only way i can protect my Family.

**Romeo: **But you'll be far away from family.

**Sasha: **Romeo, where what an hour away i can easily come back to visit. It's not like we're moving overseas or somewhere remote where you can't see me ever again.

**Indi: **You really want to do this don't you?

**Sasha: **Yes. We've thought about this alot and i think, i...we need to do this. Its for the best.

**Casey: **So What does everyone think? Brax?

**Brax: **I think there's a better way to handle this, but hey i can't tell you what to do your an adult.

**Casey: **So Your Cool With it?

**Brax: **Yeah I Guess i Am.

Sasha Squeeled excitedly.

**Sasha: **Indi, Romeo? What do you have to say about this?

**Romeo: **Shouldn't you talk to your dad?

**Sasha: **No Romeo I Shouldn't. Indi Please Be Ok With this.

Indi Sighed.

**Indi: **Well, as long as. We can come and vist.

**Sasha: **Of Course.

**Indi: **Casey You Look after her ok?

**Casey: **I Hear you loud and clear Indi. I'm going to do everything i can to make Sasha and Our Daughters life the best that i can.

**Sasha: **Ok, now we've cleared that up. Casey and I Already have put a deposit down..

**Heath: **I Thought you said you didn't put it down.

**Sasha: **Said we didn't just in case you all didn't say yes.

**Casey: **Now, I'm going to need all you guy's help moving stuff the the appartment. Who's with me tomorrow?

**Brax: **I'm sure i can make Liam Handle the bar.

**Ro****meo: **I'm keen to help.

**Heath: **I Guess I'm going to have to, too?

**Bianca: **Heath, Just do it.

_everyone laughe__d at the way heath can easily be told to do things without argument._

* * *

**33 weeks Pregnant and 2 days. - At Casey and Sasha's Appartment in the city.**

It was a Hot and steamy summers morning the air was crisp. Sasha was up in the babys Nursery.. trying to orginize the little girls nursery. She was sorting a dozen onezies into the white

**Sasha: **Casey! Casey!

**Casey: **Sash?

**Sasha: **I'm Bleeding..

She then fell uncontious, Casey then begain to panic. He Called an ambulance. Paced around the babys nursey.. trying to figure out what to do.. 5 minutes later the ambulance came and took her to hospital..

**Casey: **Can someone please tell me what's going on?

**Nurse: **I'm going to have to take her into emergency for an emergency C-section.. Your going to have to wait above the operating room while we operate.

Casey started to panic he got the receptionist to call all of his family and Indi & Romeo.

an Hour later Brax, Nat, Romeo & Indi arrived to the hospital.

**Indi: **Casey Whats going on?

**Casey: **I-I don't know, i've been here for over an hour and nobody has told me anything.

**Romeo: **What exactally happened?

**Casey: **She was finishing the babys nursery when she called me i found her and she was bleeding then she passed out.

**Nurse: **Family of Sasha?

**Casey: **Yeah, what's going on down there? Is she ok?

**Nurse: **She has a condition called Placenta Previa

**Casey: **What is that? English please.

**Nurse: **Placenta previa is an obstetric complication in which the placenta is attached to the uterine wall close to or covering the cervix It can sometimes occur in the later part of the first trimester, but usually during the second or third. It is a leading cause of antepartum haemorrhage.

**Brax: **So are the baby and Sasha ok?

**Nurse: **Sasha's Still loosing a lot of blood. We have to have an emergency C-section to get your daughter out Mr. Braxton, i'm sorry but we can't have you in the room at the time. But we'll let you know when your daughter is born..

With that the nurse walked off to start the procedure.

**Casey: **What do i Do?

**Nat: **All you can do is be there for your daughter when she is born. That Little girls gonna need her daddy when shes born.

_Casey walked off t__oo the the room above the operating room. He stood there looking down over Sasha while she was being cut open. Somewhat 9 minutes later he saw his daughter being brought into the world.. She had so much hair. Casey then seen her starting to open her eyes_. _She was looking directly up at Casey, Somehow knowing that Casey was her daddy. He suddenly could feel himself smiling. There then was a doctor coming up carrying his daughter.._

**Doctor: **I Think someone wants to see her daddy..

_He smiled when the doctor handed the tiny baby girl her dad._

**Casey: **Is She alright?

**Doctor**: Yeah Shes Fine, She Under weight but nothing to be worried about.

**Casey: **What about Sasha?

**Doctor: **Sasha isn't out of the woods yet. We are going to put her in a coma while her body re-covers.

**Casey: **How long is that going to be for?

**Doctor: **Probably about 2 to 3 days.

**Casey: **Ok Thanks doctor.

_He sighed_. _He th__en walked out into the waiting room while admiring his daughter. She looked so much like sasha. _

**Indi: **Casey!  
_Casey Looked up from his daughter to see his family smiling._

**Brax: **How'd Everythin go mate?

**Casey:** She's under weight but doing very good.  
_He said refering to his daughter._

**Nat: **What about Sash?

**Casey: **They had to put her into a coma for a couple of days..  
_He sighed._  
**  
Casey: **I'm going to take her to the nursery for a while.

_he walked off down the hall way and into the nursery he put the small baby in the cot and started to gently rub his thumb across the newborn babys black hair.._

Heath and Brax were watching Casey through the viewing window.

**Heath: **Who knew that Casey would be the second one to be a dad.

**Brax: **Who'd knew that you'd be the first to be a dad

**Heath: **Shut up.

_Back in with casey._

**Casey: **Hi Baby girl, your so beautiful. Your mum's not well baby girl, But i'm sure she'll up and and well soon.

_He spent an hour with his daughter then visited Sasha.._

**Four Days Later**

_Casey was sitting down on a lounge chair beside Sashas Bedside. He was pooring one of Sashas Favorite drinks (iced tea) into two different cups and filling them up to the brink. Casey knew her favorite drink was always iced tea. He always had to get it for her whenever she was craving it._

_Casey had a hold of Sashas hand, he was talking to her hoping that she'd wake up._

**Casey: **Sasha, Please wake up. Our daughter needs her mummy, I need her mummy. Indi and Romeo have been visiting everyday for the past four days. Sash Our daughter is so beautiful. Please Sasha.

_Case__y held her hand near his_face.

**Casey: **She hasn't even got a name. We were supposed to do that together.

**Sasha: **H-Harper

**Casey: **Sash? Oh thank god. You Scared Me.

**Indi: **Sash, your awake.. How are you feeling?

**Sash: **Fine. How is the baby?

**Casey: **Shes beautiful.

**Indi: **I'll get her. One second.

**Casey: **I'll get the doctor."

**Sasha: ** No  
_She grabbed his hand so he couldn't go._

**Sasha: **I Just want it to be you me and our daughter for a while.

**Casey: **Ok.

_Just then indi walked through the door carrying the 4 day old baby girl._

**Indi: **There's Mummy Baby girl.  
_Indi placed her niece in her mums arms.. then took a picture of them both to send a photo of them all together to everyone._

**Sasha: **Hi Harper. It's Pretty right? Her Name?

**Casey: **Of Course it is.


	3. Chapter Three

**A Day Later.**

Casey was sitting beside Sasha on the bed who was feeding their daughter some milk. Harper had a pick polka dot onezie with a matching bow in her hair. Casey Kissed Sasha On The Cheek; Sasha Looked up at him and smiled.

**Sasha: **Casey Can You finish feeding her? i need to use the bathroom.  
_she __handed Harper to Casey and walked off into the connected bathroom too her_room.

**Casey: **Hey Baby Girl.  
_He kissed his daughters forehead_. _Brax and Natalie walked __then walked through the door of the room._

**Brax: **Well would you look at you two.  
_He smiled at his brother and niece.  
Casey looked up from his daughter to see his brother and his girlfriend standing there._

**Casey: **Hey man, What are you doing here?

**Brax: **Can't I Come and Visit My Brother and His Daughter?

_Just then Sasha walked through the bathroom door._

**Sasha: **Oh Hi, Brax and Nat.

**Nat: **Hi Sash, How're You Feeling?

**Sasha: **I'm Ok.

_she walked over and cuddled herself into Casey's side._

**Casey: **You want to have a hold of your niece Brax?

**Brax: **Nope, isn't she busy?

**Sasha: **She's Finished Brax. Go ahead.  
_Sasha motioned Casey to Hand Harper over to Brax._ _Casey placed the tiny baby in her uncles arms. He walked back over to Sasha and put his arm around her, he let her put her head on his shoulder._

**Nat: **She Looks Like you Sasha.

**Sasha: **Nope, I Think she has Casey's eyes.  
_she smiled up at him._

**Brax: **Your right there. I Remember seeing the same when you were born Case.  
_They all laughed.._

**Brax: **Theres also something else that we came here for. Here Case Take Back your kid.

**Sasha: **Give her to Nat.

**Casey: **Ok Brax What's going on?

**Nat: **We're engaged  
_She smiled and flashed her, her ring._

**Sasha: **Oh my god, Congratulations.  
_Sasha hugged them both_

**Casey: **I Knew You'd be the first to get married, and not having children out-of-wedlock.

**Brax: **Yeah Thanks Case. We're gonna get some take-out for dinner. What Do You guys want?

**Sasha: **Ooh i Just want a Coffee  
Casey Laughed.

**Casey: **Thats right you've been this long without a coffee.. I Think you deserve one now.

_Beeeep. Beeep_

Hey Casey,  
Just to tell ya that  
I asked Bianca to marry me

**Casey: **Ha Ha Oh my god.

**Sasha: **Oh my god whats wrong?

_he continued to_laugh.

**Casey: **Heath asked Bianca to Marry him. Who would've thought?

**Sasha: **Aww, that's so romantic.

**Brax: **Heath Married wasn't expecting that. Trust heath to avoid face-to-face contact

**Nat: **I reckon its sweet. We should go and get food, we'll be back soon.  
they walked out

_Just then harper decided to start to scream from her cot. Clearly not liking no attention. Sasha got up slowly trying not to rip open her stitches_. _She then reached her daughter and went into full on mother mode._

**Sasha: **Come on baby girl. Don't cry, We'll be home tomorrow.  
_Sasha sighed as harper continued to cry._ _Sasha gently_y _patted her on the back.. harper stopped crying after a big burp._

**Casey: **You ok now baby girl. That was a big burp. especially for such a tiny baby.  
_Casey embraced Sasha close to him. they both stood there gazing at their beautiful baby girl. Casey gently rubbed this thumb through his daughter's hair. Then looked down at Sash._

**Sasha: **She already loves you so much, you can tell.. Her face lightens up when she sees you.

**Casey: **She's perfect.  
_He kissed the top of sashas forehead._

**Sasha: **Baby girl give daddy a cuddle.  
_she placed her daughter in Casey's arms. She watched as Casey and her daughter had a moment. She got her phone out and took a picture._

**Casey: **What are you doing?

**Sasha: **Taking a picture of My daughter and her daddy together. Is that such a problem?

**Casey: **I Love you.

**Sasha: **I Love you too.

* * *

**NEXT DAY, taking baby Harper **home.

Casey walked through the door carrying Harper's Pink and Black car seat. He Put it down on the bed and walked over to the cot where his daughter was awake and alert.

**Casey: **Hey baby girl, your awake. Wheres Mummy?

**Sasha: **I'm right here case. She's been waiting for you to come back, i think she missed you.

**Casey: **Has she been awake the time I've been gorn?

**Sasha: **Yeah She's Just been gurgling the time. Hopefully she'll sleep in the car.

**Casey: **You ready to go home now baby girl.

_Casey picked harper up and placed her into the car seat and strapped her in. Got everything and walked out to be discharged. Sasha was wheeled out to the car because her stitches weren't yet healed. Casey walked behind carrying Harper In the car seat and clothes. They reached the brand new black ford territory place Harper's In the car and headed back to their apartment. (Sasha had to sell her car to upgrade to a bigger family esq vehicle._

_About a 10 minute car ride they got to their apartment and got upstairs they saw a note on their door saying_

"we are sorry to report that a water main had burst in the building. Now i Know you and your miss just had a baby and would love to be back home but I'm sorry it's going to take a couple of weeks to fix. I suggest you find other sleeping arrangements until you are further contacted.. Once again i am sorry for the inconvenience"

Sasha Stood behind Casey, carrying her daughter close to her

her.

**Sasha: **you've got to be kidding me. WHere are we going to stay?

**Casey: **Who Know's, We could always go and stay with Brax.

**Sasha: **No Casey, i don't want to go back there.

**Casey: **What about we get a hotel?  
**  
Sasha: **I Don't want her to be in a hotel room..

**Casey: **What's the other choice. It's summer bay or a hotel for a few weeks.

**Sasha: **Fine summer bay it is then.. Should we try to get some of her things and her bassinet before we go?

**Casey: **Thats an idea.. We better get some stuff too..

_they packed some stuff and headed back to summer bay.. they arrived summer bay.  
They drove along passed summer bay high, past the beach and the diner which held a lot of memories.. Casey Drove up into Brax & Natalie drive way. parked.._

**Casey: **Baby, you wait here while I'll go in ok?  
He kissed her cheek and made sure the windows were rolled down.

**Sasha: **Ok.  
She watched as Casey got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

Knock Knock.  
Brax Opened the door.

**Brax: **Case, what's goin on? where's Sasha and the baby?

**Natalie: **Is Everything alright Casey?

**Casey: **Yeah everything great with Sasha and Harper.

**Brax: **Well what's goin on Case?

**Casey: **Well we got checked out of the hospital this morning and headed home to see a note stuck to our door saying that a water main has burst leaving the appartement building flooded.

**Nat: **What are you both going to do?

**Casey: **Well that s what I'm here for.. we need somewhere to stay for a few weeks, and we were wondering if we could stay in my old room.**  
**  
**Brax: **Yeah that's cool.

**Nat: **Is Sash In the car?

**Casey: **Yeah. Hey Brax could you help us with some stuff.

**Brax: **Uh Ok.  
_They all walked out to see Sasha was out of the car trying to sooth Harper who was screaming her lungs_out.

**Sasha: **What's up baby girl mummy doesn't know whats wrong.  
_She sighed._(Bold/Italic is harper)

_**Waaaaaaaaah.**_

**Casey: **Harper, what's up princess.

_He Felt her forehead_.  
_Brax took everything inside everyone followed._

**WAAAAAHHHHHH**

**Sasha: **C-Casey.. i-I Don't know what i'm doing. Strip her down. Can you get the thermometer.  
_she gently put Harper down and stripped of down to her nappy. Casey then came running back in with the thermometer and helped Sasha with harper._

**Casey: **Brax Call an Ambulance.. Her temperature is not normal.

**Sasha: **Case This can't happen now.

5 Minutes later the ambulance came

**paramedic: **Only one is allowed to come..

**Casey: **You go. I'll follow behind..  
_He kissed sashas forehead._

**at the hospital.**

_Sasha ran after all the doctors who were pushing Harper into a room.. The Nurse stopped Sasha From coming_in.

**Nurse: **Your going to have to wait out here.

**Sasha: **I'm her mother, i should be in there with her.  
_Sasha yelled and huffed. Casey came Running in along with Brax and Natalie behind him._

**Casey: **Where is she?

**Sasha: **She's in there. T-They wont let me in.  
_Sas__ha Cried, which made Casey pull her into his chest and let her sob_away.

**Natalie: **Is there anything i can do?

**Casey: **Can you call everyone? Indi, Romeo, Heath, Bianca and April and Dex.

**Natalie: **Of Course.

x-x-x-x-x

**Indi: **Sash?

**Sasha: **I-Indi  
she sobbed

**Indi: **Is she alright?

**Sasha: **I-I-I Don't know. It's been 3 hours and they haven't told us anything.

She paced back and forth for next hour and a half.. Until a nurse came out.

**Nurse: **Are you Harper's Mum?

**Sasha: **Yes Sasha Bezmel.

**Casey: **I'm Casey, Harper's Dad.

**Nurse: **Hi.

**Sasha: **How is she? Is she ok?

**Nurse: **As you both know her temperature was extremely high for a newborn. We've run some tests and it seems that she has an infection. Theres a chance that we might lose her.

**Sasha: **N-No.

_Sasha Cried. Casey Held her close_

**Sasha: **C-Can we see her?

**Nurse: **Of Course. Right this way.  
_Sasha and Casey followed the nurse into the room where Harper was in._

**Sasha: **Baby, its okay mummy and daddy are here.

_She stroked her daughters head.._

**Sasha: **Case, she can't go through this.. she's only a baby. I Can't lose her.

**Casey: **We're not going to lose her, everything is going to be ok..

**Sasha: **You promise?

**Casey: **I Promise. Harper's a strong little girl. She's not going to go if she's not ready.. and i don't think she is.. not for a while yet, and if she's anything like her mother she'd be not one to be rushed.

_In the hallway with Indi, Romeo, Alyvia, Brax, Natalie, Heath & Bianca._

_Indi and Romeo where talking until Sid walked up to_them.

**Sid: **Indi, Romeo? Is everything ok?

**Indi: **Everything's good dad.

**Sid: **Well then why are you here?

**Indi: **Sasha.

**Sid: **Is She Ok?

**Romeo: **Your granddaughter isn't very well

**Sid: **Is Sash Ok?

**Indi: **No she isn't. When she was born, Sasha almost died. The doctors had to put her into a coma for days and days on end.

**Sid: **Tell me she's ok now right?

**Romeo: **Yeah shes fine but she missed 4 and a half days of her daughter's life..

**Sid: **Whats my granddaughters name?

**Indi: **Harper, Harper Regina Braxton.

**Sid: **Do you have a picture of her?

**Indi: **Yeah..  
_She got her phone out and scrolled through her phone to find a Picture of Harper, then one of Harper and Alyiva together. Indi Watched her dads reaction._

**Sid: **She looks so much like Sash.

_Back in the room with Casey and Sasha._

**Casey: **Do you want me to get you anything?

**Sasha: **No, I Just want to be here with her. B-But can you get her Pink blanket and her Bunny..

**Casey: **Of Course, I'll be back in a sec..

_He kissed Sasha's head _and then his daughters. _Then walked out to the corridor but paused on the spot when he saw Sid._

**Brax: **How's Harp Doin?

**Casey: **She's sleeping at the moment, still has a temperature but not as life threatening as it was when we first brought her in. I've just got to go to the car and get some things for her.. but i want to be back in there as soon as possible.

**Nat: **Give me the keys, and you go back in there and be with your daughter and sash. What do you want me to get?

**Casey: **just get her Nappy bag in the boot and the pink blanket and her bunny that you guys got her which is probably in her car seat.

**Nat: **Ok i'll be back with the stuff soon. Now go in there and look after them.

_Casey nodded and walked back in to the room to see Sasha bawling her eyes out. He sighed and walked over to her and comforted her._

**Casey: **Baby, don't cry.

**Sasha: **Sorry i can't help it. She shouldn't be in here she's only a week old. She should be at home with us. Healthy and growing b-but she's not s-shes in here, and i can't do anything about it.

_She_Paused

**Casey: **I Know Babe. If I Could do something i would. But i Can't.

**Sasha: **Is this Karma Because Karma is Not nice.

Casey chuckled

_Indi then walked in Carrying the stuff in that Casey had requested._

**Indi: **How are you feeling Sash.

**Sasha: **Useless that there's nothing for me to do about it.

**Nurse: **Harper's parents?

**Casey & Sasha: **Yes?

**Nurse: **We have some test results back.

_Everyone else came in.._

**Sasha: **Is everything ok?

**Nurse: **I'm afraid not. You daughter has a disease called thrombocytopenia, which is a decrease of platelets in blood.

**Casey: **So what do we go from here?

**Nurse: **Well she's gonna need a blood transfusion and if that doesn't work we're going to have to do a bone marrow biopsy which would mean we'd have to operate on her. But first we are going to have to test you two parents to see if either of your bloods is a correct match to Harper's.

**Indi: **I Could get tested.

**Brax: **Yeah me too.

**Nurse: **Who are all of you?

**Sasha: **They are Harper's Aunts and Uncles.

**Nurse: **Ok. But we should test the parents first. Follow me this way.

**Sasha: **Brax, Indi? could you stay and look after her.

**Brax: **Of Course.

_Sasha and Casey walked off to get tested and came back to their daughter. A Couple of hours later the doctor came back telling Casey he was a perfect match and took him, Sasha and Harper to get the transfusion done.. 3 hours later they were pacing the hallway waiting for some news if the transfusion went ok._

**Nurse: **Harper's parents?

**Casey: **Yes.. did it work?

**Sasha: **Please tell me it worked.

**Nurse: **I'm happy to tell you that everything went well.

**Sasha: **Yes. that's the best news I've heard in a long time..  
_She jumped into Casey's arms an__d wrapped her legs around his_waist.

**Casey: **Can we see her?

nurse nodded

**Sasha: **Shes got her rosy cheeks back.

**Casey: **Baby girl you scared mummy and daddy there. Never do that again.  
_He kissed sashas temple. Harper smiled in a newborn way._

**Sasha: **Did you see that case, she smiled.

**Casey: **See babe I Told you everything would be ok didn't I.

**Sasha: **You're an amazing dad Casey.

**Casey: **As you're an amazing Mum.  
_Casey kissed her passionally but was interrupted when Harper started to whine._

**Casey: **I Think Harp Agrees with me.  
_He turned to Sasha and said._

**Casey: **Thank you for giving me her. Giving me a chance to make my life better.

**Sasha: **Thanks for being worth it.  
_They laughed_.

**Casey: **I'm going to do everything in my power to provide for you and Harper. I want you and Harper to have everything...

**Sasha: **Case you don't have to prove yourself to me. I already think that you're an amazing Dad & i don't need all them things to make me happy. I Have you and Harper and A Roof over my head.

_she looked into his eyes and put her arms around his neck_

**Sasha: **You Provide whats important too me and Harper.

**Casey: **What's that?

**Sasha: **Love, Stability, Security. You brought our Little girl back to life with your magic blood.

**Casey: **Babe, i don't have magic blood. I'm just a match to our daughter. It's probably one of the good things I'll ever do in my life.

**Sasha: **Case would you stop being negative.

**Casey: **Sorry, Just a habit. I Can't believe we have a daughter... Shes so beautiful.. Just like her beautiful Mum.  
_They kissed, but then was interrupted by heath, walking in with Bianca, Darcy and Rocco_.

**Heath: **Harpie would you tell your parents to stop being gross.

**Bianca: **Very Mature Heath.

**Heath: **Babe I Keep it real.

_Heath walked over to his niece and started to pull faces at her._

**Heath: **How ya goin Harpie?

_**(HARPERS IN JUST ITALIC/BOLD)**_

_**Gurvvvv** (_OOC: Supposed to be gurgling Noises.. Don't judge)

**Heath: **Harpie Likes her Uncle heath doesn't she.. yes she does..

**Sasha: **So I Hear congratulations are in order..

**Bianca: **Yeah, Wasn't expecting Mr. Heath Braxton to Propose. But it was so romantic.

**Darcy: **Uncle Casey, Is Harper going to be ok?

**Casey: **Of Course Squirt. She's going to be alright.

**Sasha: **Heath You can hold her you know. Your Not scared are you?

**Heath: **Ha Ha Very Funny Sasha.

* * *

**That is all for tonight. I Hope everyone is liking the story so far, I Have so Much more storylines to go on for next chapters.**

The next chapter will contain everyone im sure of it.

**Read and Review Please. :) xx  
**


	4. Chapter Four

**Next Day, Feburary 22nd. Harper is a Week and three days old. (Still at the hospital in summer bay)**

**Sasha's Point Of View:**

_As I walk down the hallways of the after lunch, I feel exhilarated. Harper's Healthy & Happy. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, by a million miles. Casey is such an amazing Dad. I looked in through the window to see Casey and Harper asleep together on the couch.. I Get my phone out and snap a picture, i then set it as my wallpaper. Then i open the door and walked over to where casey was. I Sat there and watched them both sleep for a while._

Casey: Sash, stop staring at me while i'm asleep.

Sasha: Sorry.

Casey: Never Mind, I'm awake now. Did you have a good shower?

Sasha: It was the best. How was she?

Casey: Shes been a perfect girl.

Nurse: Sorry to interupt. But we have some good news for you all. Harpers Test results came back all clear. Which means you can take the beautiful girl home..

Sasha: Casey Did you hear, We get to take our baby girl home..

she let a tear roll down her cheek.

Casey: Hey, don't cry this is supposed to be a happy moment.

Sasha: it is Case, these are happy tears.  
he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Casey: You ready to head out? Get some lunch?

Sasha: Ok, I'm Starving. Come on baby girl lets get you out of this hospital.  
She carried her daughter close to her.

They arrived at Romeo and Indi's house after Casey had taken a de-tour from the hospital.

Sasha: Casey, what are we doing at Indi & Romeo's place?

Casey: Sash.. I'm sure Indi & Romeo would love to see you, and i'm sure Alyvia misses her aunt.

Sasha: Ok. Lets head inside.

Casey: You go a head inside and I'll bring Harper in.

Sasha: Ok.

She watched Casey put the nappy bag over his shoulder and unstraped Harper from her carseat.  
She then walked up the path to the front door. She knocked and waited for someone to answer the door. Eventually Indi Arrived at the door carrying a 10 month old Alyvia.

Indi: You Made It.

Sasha: Yeah.. What's going on, I'm to old for suprise partys

Indi: Who says it's a suprise party?

She walked further into the house..

EVERYONE ( Brax, Natalie, Romeo, Heath, Bianca, Leah, Rocco, Darcy, Alf, Roo, Indi, Harvey): jumped..

Sasha: What's everyone doing here?

Brax: Casey thought it would be nice if he got everyone together for a lunch. Because you both have been through so much.

Roo: Where is Casey and That beautiful baby girl of yours?

Casey: Hello, I'm here too.

Sasha: Casey Braxton..

Casey: What'd i do?

He handed Harper to Roo and paid Sasha all his attention.

Sasha: When'd you orginize all of this

Casey: Before Harper was born.

Heath: You've really out done yourself this time Case.

Casey: Heath Shut up.

Sasha & Romeo laughed.

Sasha: Your amazing.

They kissed.

Sasha: Now wheres Little Miss Alyvia?

She saw Alyvia walking around.

Sasha: Woah, Hold on a second. When did Alyvia Start walking?

Romeo: She started walking around when you were in your coma.

Sasha picked up Alyvia and spun her around.

Sasha: Miss Alyvia, When did you get so big hmm? You are not aloud to grow anymore got it?

Sasha tickled the little girl. Harper started whining.

Casey: Hey Baby, what's with that noise coming out your mouth hmm?

Roo: I Think someone wants her daddy.

Casey Picked up his daugther from roo and let her snuggle into his chest.

Casey: Missy i don't think your going to get anything out of me.. Lets go see mummy.

Casey walked over to his girlfriend and whispered in her ear.

Casey: Hey sexy mamma, our daughter asked me for some milk.

Sasha Laughed, and took Harper of Casey..

Casey: I'll go get her bottle ready..  
He kissed her head and walked of into the kitchen to prepair Harper's bottle.. 1 minute later he came back out to see that Indi had Harper.. He gave indi the bottle.

Casey: You ok babe?

Sasha: Yeah im just tired..

Indi: Why don't you go have a nap. Lunch isn't ready for about an hour and a half.

Sasha: I Can't do that, we have guests here.

Romeo: They wont mind, they know you've been through alot. It's ok we can look after harp.

Sasha: But make sure you all wake me when lunch is done. Harper be good for Your Aunts and Uncles.

Casey: Come on beautiful..

Casey grabbed her hand and walked up with her to the spare bedroom that was once hers when she was staying here. He settled her down on the bed.

Casey: You Ok now?

Sasha: Perfect thankyou. Stay with me for a while?

Casey: Ok..

Sasha: I Love you so much. I Love our Daughter.

Casey: I Love you too.. So much.

Sasha: You're an amazing dad. Harper loves you so much.

Casey: I've got something to say. Sasha Bezmel, even though you are bossy, and you think that you know everything because you're a female, which i think is totally bull. Your an amazing mother, Girlfriend, Friend, Sister, Auntie. I love that you get cold when it's 19 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night.

Sasha Let a tear roll down her cheek.

I Love you more than any other woman I've ever met. I've never even thought about spending my life with one woman until now. I want to live with you, take care of you, grow old with you. I want to sleep with you in my arms every night for the rest of my life. I Want to Make You And Harpers Life Perfect. I want to see your belly swell with my child - a son or daughter with mop of curly hair. I know that now probably isn't the time. But I have been here for the worse, and I want to be here for the rest. Sasha Lorraine Bezmel would you make me the happiest man alive and become my Wife.

Sasha: I want to be your wife, your lover, your mate for life. I want to feel you inside me, to be one with you, to bear your children, to possess you as you possess me, to touch you as often as I wish, and to feel you quicken in my grasp. I need you... most desperately..

Casey: Is that a yes?

Sasha: Y-Yes Of course i'll marry you.

Casey: Oh thank god.

He pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. He reached into his pants pocket and got a Red Velvet box out and opened in to see a 4 carrot diamond ring. She gasped.

Casey: I Saved up all my money to get you this..  
He got the ring out and slid it on her ring finger then kissed it.

Sasha: Its huge Casey. How Long have you had it?

Casey: I've had it for about 10 months. I Was going to propose to you that day on the beach. But then we ended up arguing.

Sasha: You've had it this long and you never told me.

Casey: I Just never found the right time.. I Thought that we could get married on your eighteenth.

Sasha: What i've gotta wait another whole year to marry you. Can't we just elope, so much quicker and less stressfull.

Casey: No, I Want you to have your dream wedding. With everyone one we love around us. Not a quick service that takes five minutes before we have to be in time for steak special.

Sasha: But Casey, I'm not that girl who wants to be a princess on her wedding day. I'm a girl that just wants a wedding like Romeo and Indi's Renewal. Small and Intimate ceremony with just our closest family and friends.

Casey: I Just want you to have everything you've ever wanted.

Sasha put her hand on caseys cheek.

Sasha: I Have all i've ever wanted a Handsome Fiance and a beautiful daughter, which i expected to have on abit later on but.. Now that she's here i wouldn't change her for the world. If i was offered to go back and change things i wouldn't because Harper is my world now.

Casey: I just want you an Harper to be happy.

Sasha: Case we are happy. Harper she adores you so much, and me i wouldn't want to be with anyone other then you. You make me so happy, we've been through so much together. Any of the so call flaws that you don't like about yourself.. Is some of the most things about you that made me fall in love with you in the first place.

Sasha's Point of View.

I Never really considered myself pretty, growing up. My mum kept on telling me i was. That's Like the director of a movie telling the actors they're all were amazing actors. I Never once believed it until i met Casey he'd always make me feel pretty & beautiful then all that doubt was gorn.

Today is a joyous ocacion. I've been a mother for what has felt like months but it was only 1 week and 3 days, and so far i'm doing great. I Have the best family, Fiance. .

End Of Sashas P.O.V.

Sasha: Are we gonna keep this a secret until after your brothers get married. I Think thats the best.. Don't you think?

Casey: Yeah that's a good idea.

Sasha couldn't ask for more, and she couldn't be happier at all. Casey was finally hers, and there was nothing else that mattered anymore. It was like everything had fallen to place, and everything was just right when she was with him. For Casey, the feeling was mutual, he felt exactly the same as Sasha, and finally being able to finally hold him close was probably the greatest feeling in the world. He was so sure, he didn't want to be with anyone else than her, she was really amazing. New beginnings are always scary, but as soon as you dare to put yourself out there, you're open for all the heartache, and the damage. But with Casey, it would all be worth the risk, finally something felt right in his life.

The only thing keeping him in check, and making his day better these days were Sasha and Their Daughter Harper, just the thought of them both made her smile, really big. And the fact that he only wanted to be with her, still overwhelmed her in some ways. To Sasha, there was nothing better than feeling Casey's warm skin against her when he was holding her, or kissing her, it was like the greatest, most amazing feeling in the world, nothing, nothing could ever replace that feeling.

Sasha: Hi

was all She was able to get out of her mouth

Casey: Hi, Fiance

He Chuckled.

Sasha: I…think we should probably head down stairs.

Casey: But first put the ring on your necklace that i got you for you birthday.  
He watched sasha take her necklace off and thread her engaggement ring on it. He helped her to put it back also pressing kisses to her neck while doing so

Sasha: Casey stop.

Casey: We better get down there.

they walked on down stares to see Natalie holding Harper. Sasha walked over and sat beside Natalie.

Natalie: I'd thought you'd be asleep Sash.

Sasha: I was trying to but Casey was distracting me, and i missed my baby.  
She smiled when Natalie handed Harper over to her.

Sasha: were you a good girl for uncle Brax & Auntie Natalie?

Brax: She was fussy.

Casey: Harper your not fussy aint ya bubs.

Bianca: Can I Have everyones attention.  
Everyone came into the room and payed bianca their attention.

Bianca: Sash, I know this is your day.. But heath and i have an announcment to make.

Sasha: I Know where this is going..

Heath: Bianca's pregnant.  
everyone cheered with happiness.

Sasha: I KNEW IT.

Casey: Jeez Dude.. congrats... I guess.

Sasha: Did you hear that Harper, your going to get another cousin.  
She said placing the 3 week old close to her.

Romeo: Congratulations.

Heath: Give me Harpie.

Casey: Manners Heath.

Heath took Harper out of her mothers hands and started to blow raspberrys.

Brax: Heath you do realise she just had a blood transfusion.

Heath: Totally man.

Brax: Take it easy.

xxxx

they all had lunch and it was the afternoon so casey and sasha thanked everyone and headed of to the beach.

Sasha: Case want me to go and order two gilatos?

Casey: Yes.

Sasha: Can you manage to stay here and look after her.

Casey: I'm a big boy Sash, and i can manage to look after my own daughter.

they both laughed sasha walked off and up to the surf club.

[with casey]

Casey: See that baby girl, I'll take you out there as soon as your healthy enough and big enough, It might look dangerous but while you get bigger it wont look so dangerous. Mummy and I Are going to get you swimming lessons as soon as possible.

?: Casey?

Casey: Tamara? is that you? what are you doing here?

Tamara: I've been seeing the coasts and the beaches for a holiday, and to come and see you.

Casey tried not to feel awkward.

Tamara: Who's this?

She pointed to Harper..

Casey: This is my Daughter Harper.

He smiled down at his daughter and kissed her head. Tamara seemed shocked

Tamara: Your daughter?... how old is she?

Casey: She's three weeks old.

Casey smoothed his daughters copious amounts of black hair.

Tamara: She's beautiful. Wheres her mum?

Casey: This would be her now.  
He grinned at Sasha as she came over to him carrying two gelatos. Casey Kissed Sashas cheak when she reached him.

Sasha: Whos this?

She had her eye brow raised.

Casey: you wont believe this but this is Tamara.

Sasha: I Thought you said she didn't exist.

Tamara: I Have that effect on people.

Casey: Tamara this is my Fiance Sasha.

Sasha was trying not to feel uncomfortable. Realizing she was way to late.

Sasha: Nice to meet you. Well i should take Harper back to your brothers Case, she's over due for a sleep.

Casey: I'm coming too.

Sasha: No, it seams like you two have alot to catch up on.. so i'll leave you to it.

Casey pulled Sasha into him giving her a long kiss. Sasha could tell Tamara was uncomfortable but she didnt care. She walk on up the sand and headed over to Brax and Natalies, she had Harper close to her when she knocked on the door. Brax answered the door..

Brax: You didn't have to knock sash.

She walked in, and put a sleeping Harper in her Bassinet.

Sasha: I Didn't want to just walk in.

Brax: Where's Case?

Sasha: Still at the beach. You'd never guess who showed up.

Brax: Who?

Sasha: That imaginary girl that saved his life.

Natalie: What Tamara?

Sasha: Apparently she's real.

Brax: what happened?

Sasha: Well i was up at the surf club getting Gelatos, then i came back to see Casey talking to her. She looked shocked to see that Casey had a Daughter.

Natalie: What do you think is going on?

Sasha: I Don't have a clue. I don't want to lose him again.

She started to sob.

Natalie: I'm sure your not going to lose him. In fact i know your not going to lose him.

Sasha: I'm sorry.

Natalie: Its okay, you've had a rough couple of weeks.. its okay to feel emotional.

Sasha: But they've got a lot of history.

Natalie: So do you and Case..You have a daughter.

Brax: Yeah Sash, Your history is more important then his and this girls. He would be stupid not to stay with you.

Sasha: Thanks. Can I Be a really horrible person.. and go have a nap?

Natalie: Of course.

Sasha: If she wakes up, she would probably need a nappy change or just lost her dummy.

Brax: We've got it covered'

Sasha: Thank you.

Brax: No probs' shes my niece.. i'd do anythin' for her.

sasha smiled and headed back into caseys old room and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Two Hours Later; Casey arrives home.

Casey opened the door roughly then walking in to See Brax, Natalie & Harper sitting on the couch together.

Brax: Not so loud casey.

Casey: Sorry.

Brax: Dude whats going on?

Casey: I'm sure sasha told you.

Brax: Yeah she did.

Natalie: She came back here very emotional.

Casey: Is she Okay? Where is she?

Brax: She went for a nap two hours ago.

Natalie: She thinks shes going to lose you to this girl.

Casey: What is she crazy?

Natalie: She's emotional, given what shes been through the past couple of weeks.

Casey: I Get that, but she's the mother of my Daugther.. I'll Never leave her.

Brax: You should be telling Sash this not us.

Casey: I Guess your right. I'll go talk to her now. Has Harper been fed?

Natalie: No we were just about to get her bottle ready.

Casey: I'll do that, then can you feed her so i can go talk to sash.

Natalie: Of course.

Casey got Harpers pink bottle ready by scooping in the right amounts of formular for a newborn. He heated it up and tested it on his wrist like he was taught. He brought the bottle over to Natalie and handed it to her. He watched and smiled. He got up and walk back to his room opened the door to see a sleeping Sasha. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside.

Casey: Evening sleepyhead.

He saw sasha wake up with a smile on her face.

Sasha: Oh your home.

Casey: How're you feeling?

Sasha: I'm ok. What time is it?

Casey: Six Thirty.

Sasha: What Shit Harper Needs to be fed.  
She was pulled back down.

Casey: Hey, Hey, Hey.. Thats being taken care of.

Sasha: How'd It Go.

Casey: Babe you have nothing to worry about. I love you.. i'm never going to leave you. I'm going to marry you.

Sasha: I'm sorry Case It's Just You and This Tamara girl have a lot of history.. I can't help but be jealous...

Casey laughed.

Casey: Baby, You needant worry... I Told Tamara that She can stay in summer bay.. but i'm not going to leave my beautiful Fiance and Mother to my Amazing Daughter.

Sasha: I'm sorry Case.

He put his hand on her cheek

Casey: It's okay.. Now are we going to head out there and have dinner.

Sasha: Of course.

* * *

**Meeting heath and biancas new baby.**

Casey and Sasha walked into Bianca's Maternity ward. Sasha knocked on the door and walked in to see Bianca nursing her newborn son. Casey walked in First followed soon after by Sasha who was carrying 9 month old Harper..

Casey: Hi Congrats guys..

Sasha: Oh, Hes so handsome

Heath: He takes after his father.

Casey: We're going to have to widen the door frames so he can get his big head through.

Everyone but Heath laughed.

Sasha: What's his name?

Bianca: Isaiah. You want a hold Sash?

Sasha: Of course.  
She smiled widly.

Heath: Give Me Harpie.  
he took Harper of Sasha and went to sit over the other side of the room..

Bianca handed Isaiah to Sasha who was now sitting in the chair closest to her. Casey walked over and sat on the arm rest he looked down at Sashaa and the newborn baby together. They then heard a loud giggle coming from the other side of the room where Heath and Harper were. Harper was baby hitting Heath and Heath was pretending to die then be alive again.

Casey smiled.


	5. Chapter Five

**another year later. Harper's Two years old & It's now Time for Casey & Sasha to wed. They decided to wait until Harper was two until they got married.  
**

This day is Finally here. I'm finally about to become Mrs. Braxton. There are so many Mrs's. Braxton now eg: _Natalie Braxton, Bianca Braxton_ & Now soon To Be _Sasha Braxton_.. I Look at myself in the mirror straightening out my long white dress.. I Saw My Uncle walk in he sighed and shook his head.

**Micheal**: Take a look at you, You look so beautiful. You look so much like your mum.

Uncle Micheal said holding my two hands in his

**Sasha**: Thanks Uncle Micheal

**Micheal**: Your mother would be so proud of you Sash, For becoming the woman you are today. Amazing mother and soon to be wife.

**Sasha**: Stop! Your making my make-up run.  
she wiped he index fingers underneath her eyes

**Micheal**: You'll be fine. Lets get you married

They walked out together and headed to the altar.. The music started to play and out walked Darcy & Harper (They both are flower girls because harper Is Only two) when Harper and Darcy got to the end Casey smiled he couldn't believe how grown up and beautiful Harper has become.

**Harper**: Daddy.  
Casey chuckled as did most of the crowd

**Casey**: Hi Baby, go sit with Uncle Brax.

Harper walked wobbly over to Brax before Yelling

**Harper**: BWAXX!

Brax Chuckled as he picked up Harper and walked back over to his seat.

It was then time for Sasha to come down the aisle.. Everyone got up and looked towards the back of the room..

When Casey saw Sasha for the first time he didn't take his eyes of her. Casey and Sasha's eyes connected they both smiled at each other.. When Sasha finally got to Casey the service began

_" Dearly Bealovered We're Gathered here today to Join this man and this woman in Holy matrimony.. Today Casey and Sasha Proclaim their love to the world with these words (Casey reads his vows)_

**Casey:** Sash, Before I Met you I thought I Had everything in the world i could ever need, Then you walked on into my life i knew how empty my life was without you in it & My old life was no longer capable of making me happy like you have today. I love everything about you Sasha, I love the way you challenge me, i love the way you look at me like no one ever has, I Love the way you strive to be a better person, I Love that your strong, I Love that you'd do anything to help others, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be and to be the best father I can be to our beautiful daughter. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, providing for you, being there for you in all life has for us. You look Beautiful by the way!

Sasha smiled as she let a few tears roll on down her cheeks

(Sasha's Vows)

**Sasha:** Casey, Before I met you the world only revolved around one thing... ME!

Casey Chuckled along with the guests.

And of course i liked it that way on my own, but then I met you and you saw through all the fisard. You've taught me to trust, how to let someone in, to help me break down the walls i kept around my heart, you told me what it really means to be in love. I Can't possibly describe how much i love you.. So I'll tell you why: You see the world differently like no one else does. You may not believe me but you appreciate everything including me. There is no one in the world like you. TI love you. And when I say I love you, what I mean is: Everything within me, from the most analytical thoughts to the goosebumps and butterflies, and especially the still small Voice, tells me that it is right to commit my life to building a life with you. Because I believe we are stronger together than we are apart and that we can grow more in our compassion, and in our faith together than we could alone. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish.

_"Do you Casey take Sasha to be your wife"_

**Casey:** I Do He Smiled

_"Do you Sasha Take Casey To Be Your Husband_"

**Sasha**: I Do

"_By the power vested in me, I Now Pronounce you husband and wife... You may kiss your bride"_

They both giggled before Casey pulled Sasha in for a long Passionate kiss.. Everyone applauded as the were walking out to the Limo.

**IN THE LIMMO.**

**Casey**: Finally Mrs. Braxton.

**Sasha**: Say it again.

**Casey**: Mrs. Sasha Braxton.

**Casey**: You look amazing.

**Sasha**: You don't look to bad yourself Mr. Braxton.

They eventually arrived to the reception it was being held at Angelo's Because money was tight.

Casey & Sasha Walked In holding hands.

**MC**: Please welcome to the floor for the first time as Husband and Wife: Mr. & Mrs. Braxton.

Everyone cheered as they both walked in together.

The music started to play for the waltz.. I Don't want to miss a thing rang out of the speakers..

**Sasha: **I thought this day would never come.. But now it has i couldn't be happier.

**Casey: **It would've come you just had to be patient.

**Sasha: **I Didn't want to be patient. I Wanted to marry you on the day you proposed remember?

**Casey: **Oh I Remember Alright You were Feisty that day.

**Sasha: **You Loved It.

**Casey: **I Loved it because I love you.

**Sasha: **We're not sucking up already Mr. Braxton are we? We've only been married for what an hour.

**Casey: **Of Course Not Mrs. Braxton.

_They both chuckled before kissing each other. They looked over to see Romeo, Indi, Alyvia and Harper Dancing together._

**Sasha: **Would you look at that smile on her face.

**Casey: **She's got your smile you know.

**Sasha:** Does she really?

**Cas****ey: **Yeah & Your little giggle aswell and of course she gets her beauty from you.

**Sasha: **But she has those amazing eyes of yours..

**Casey: **Did i tell you that you look beautiful today?

**Sasha: **You may have mentioned it a couple of times today.

**Casey: **Well it's true.

**Sasha: **Can you believe That Nat is six months almost seven months pregnant already.

**Casey: **No I Can't. Brax is going to be an amazing dad.

**Sasha: **Yeah of course he his, he practically brought you & heath up. It's like the universe is giving him these twins because the world wants him to bring up more amazing children.

_She smile__d she put her hand over her mouth trying to loosen the lump in her throat. Casey's smile quickly disappeared from his mouth when he realised something was wrong with Sasha._

**Casey: **Hey Babe, are you ok?

**Sasha: **Yeah, I'm okay. I Think now it would be the right time for me to give you your wedding present.

_Casey frowned._

**Casey: **You didn't have to get me anything.  
_Sasha pulled Casey along with her to their seats where her purse was she picked up her clutch and walked over into a private place.. she pulled the rectangular box out of her clutch and handed it to him. She watched his face until he opened it.. she saw the frown come to his face.. which turned into his lopsided grin.. When he saw the positive pregnancy test._

He looked up to her.

**Casey: **Your Pregnant?

**Sasha: **Yes, I Only found out this morning. Your not mad or anything are you?

**Casey: **N-No, I Mean I'm shocked but I'm happy. Harper's going to have a Brother or sister?

**Sasha: **Yes of course. congratulations Daddy.  
_She let out a loud giggle. Casey Picked her up and spun her around happily. He then captured Sasha's lips in a long congratulatory make-out. but they broke apart when they heard someone clear their_ voice.

**Natalie: **Sorry to interrupt, Harper here missed her mummy and daddy.

**Harper: **Mammaaaa, daddy.  
_Harper squealed running into her mothers awaiting arms._

**Casey: **Take it easy princess.

**Natalie: **Time for speeches too by the way.  
_She rubbed circles around on her bump._

**Casey: **Okay we'll be in, in a minute.  
_Casey watched as Natalie walked of back into the reception venue.. He turned back to Harper and Sasha.._

**Sasha: **Your getting way to heavy for me baby girl.

**Casey: **Here let me take her.

_He took Harper off Sasha and put her on his shoulders._

**Casey: **Brum ready to all a board the Braxton Express. Would Harper Regina Braxton please fasten her seatbelts we are ready to leave.

**Sasha: **Case please be careful.

**Casey:** Always.

_Sasha Smiled up at her daughter who was giggling crazily.._

**Sasha: **Can we wait until a couple of months to tell everyone.

**Casey: **Of course. We'd better get in there.

**Sasha: **Okay.

_They walked in and sat down at the bridal table Casey sat with harper on his lap and __Sasha sitting closely next to him.._

( Sasha's Uncles speech)

For those of you who don't know me I'm Mick, Sasha's Uncle and on behalf of my big sister Regina R.I.P and I, I would like to welcome you all here today to celebrate the marriage of my beautiful Neice Sasha to Casey.

This is the point where I am supposed to say a few embarrassing things about Sasha when she was younger but unfortunately she has been a perfect Niece. Sasha, you've spelt perfect wrong…, anyway, she has more ammunition against me than I have about her so I have called a truce.

Suffice it to say that i Know that your mother is looking down on us today very proud of how you looks today and how you have grown up and are both delighted that you have found someone who she obviously loves and cares for very much.

I clearly remember my wedding day being one of the proudest days of my life. I also clearly remember 17th of April 1995… I was just settling down with a few beers to watch the football finale.. when I got a call from the hospital to say Regina had gone into in labour…Luckily, the game didn't go into extra time, so I was able to set off after only 90 minutes… When I arrived, I was handed an 7lb baby girl…It was my first Niece. She was my first princess in my Royal Family.

As she grew up there were many milestones along the way.  
First steps wearing fluffy pink slippers.  
First day at school.  
First time away from home and a school trip.

First falling over and breaking her nose…sorry, I was told not to mention the nose incident. I've mentioned it once and I think I've got away with it.

There is one particular incident that I recall that prepared me for Sash….

Sash was 6 years old she went out to buy a small ice cream from the ice cream van. She returned with a double cone with strawberry and vanilla flavours, 2 flakes in the ice cream, hundreds and thousands topping sprinkled on top and the work of art was covered in strawberry sauce, topped off with some bubble gum inside the cone…I didn't get any change and it was at this point that I realized my niece had expensive taste. She must have it from her mother.

I remember not so long ago being told by all of my children…'when we get married it'll just be a small do', but luckily the ice cream incident prepared me for Sash's ideas of small.

Sasha has made me and no doubt her mother very proud. All family members want their families to have a good education and give themselves a good start in life. Sasha Just Finished her Senior year when she gave birth to her beautiful daughter Harper.. Was the moment when I realised that she was growing up way to fast for my liking.

Today, I look at my niece and I see an independent, attractive, elegant, stunning young woman. She obviously takes after her mother.

Of course she inherits other traits from me…  
her cooking…  
her musical talent…  
her allergy to housework…  
her appreciation for the finer things in life DOWN GLASS OF CHAMPAGNE

To Casey: Every Uncle hopes his Niece will find a reliable, sensible, and considerate partner and as much as you try not to interfere in their lives, you always hope your children will make the right choices in life. Sash Chose Casey. I have found that Casey is reliable, sensible and considerate, especially when planning a trip to the pub, and as this closely matches my own values I think Sasha has made an excellent choice and I welcome Casey to the Bezmel Clan.

Casey, I hope that you will be able to keep my girl in the lifestyle in which she has become accustomed. I totally understand why you have chosen a career in the world of sports management.!

To help you with your marriage, I thought I would give you some advice based on my 20 year experience of married life.

Marriage will teach you many things… loyalty…self restraint…obedience…I am still in daily training on these matters.

There is no challenge in a marriage that can't be overcome by one or more of the following:  
I was wrong!  
You were right!  
Yes Dear  
I love you!

Finally, Never go to bed in the middle of an argument – be a man stay up and fight and watch some sport…You've lost anyway so you might as well get it over.

I would just like to leave you with this thought…

Finally, if you would all be upstanding, I would like you all to raise a glass for the health and happiness of the bride and groom…Sasha and Casey.  
_  
(Brax's speech)_

Good evening, women and gentlemen! As I am not nearly as popular as the groom, I would begin by introducing myself. I am, for those of you who don't know me, the groom's big brother and best man. This is actually the first time that I have been asked to deliver a speech in front of a number of people. The only thought that makes me feel better is knowing that I am not the only person here who is apprehensive, but then again she has just married my brother."

They all laughed

"Kidding aside, though, I would like to welcome each and every one of you in this celebration. You have been generous enough to lend us your time just so you can help us celebrate this wonderful couple's wedding, which shall I say, is going well so far, with my amazingly beautiful niece Harper.

Harper squeals and claps her hands together when she hears her name. Casey laughed and put his hand over his daughters mouth

Also, on behalf of the bride and the groom, I would like to thank you so much for being here."

"Now, I would like to discuss my little brother, the groom. As much as I envy you for snagging such an amazing bride, I would like to express just how happy I am for you. Congratulations, dear brother. Finally, you have found the woman with whom you decided to spend the rest of your life. I know how much she has made you happy, how much she inspired you to become your best self, and how special she has made you feel. I thank her for that."

Sasha Nodded her head in approval

"My wish for the both of you is a happy and stable marriage, and plenty of kids to keep you busy. With that being said, I propose a toast. Raise your glasses, women and gentlemen, for this lovely couple. May their love for each other grow even stronger through the years, and may they surpass every challenge that comes their way.

(end of brax's toast)

Casey Kissed Sasha's cheek then Kissed Harper's head..

**Sasha: **I love you so much.

**Casey: **I Love you too Mrs. Braxton.

Dinner was then served.. Sasha then got a whiff of Some cheese.. the lump in her throat was getting bigger she was getting up and running off to the closest bathroom, she vomited up the contents of her stomach a couple more times.. She then herd her Phone go off.

Babe are you ok?  
  
**RE: **Yeah Case I'll be out in a minute xx

_She flushed the toilet and walked out and washed her mouth then made her way out of the lady's room to see Casey standing there waiting for her._

**Casey: **Are you ok?

_He wrapped h_i_s arms around_ her.

**Sasha: **Yeah Case I'm fine. I Just smelt the cheese that was with the dinner and i couldn't handle it.. This is way worse than it was when i was pregnant with Harper.

**Casey: **Do you want me to get you anything?

**Sasha: **Yeah can you get me a water..

**Casey: **Of course.  
_Casey walked with Sasha in a backwards hug_ holding her closely to her with his hands on her small bump_ He walked over to her seat and setting her down on her seat then walked over to the bar to get her some water. Meanwhile Kyle walked over Harper to Sasha and sat down next to_ her.

**Kyle: **Hey sister in-law.

**Sasha: **Hey Kyle, How ya doing?

**Kyle: **Great! Hey can i ask you something?

**Sasha: **Of Course?

**Kyle: **Your pregnant again are you?

**Harper: **What's pregnant Mama?

**Sasha: **Nothing you need to worry about now sweetie. Kyle what are you talking about?  
**  
**_Casey came back over to Sasha and saw Kyle_

**Casey: **Not harassing my Wife now are you Kyle?

**Kyle: **No wouldn't dream of it, was just asking her if she was pregnant again?

**Casey: **Dude keep your voice down okay. We haven't told anyone yet we've just found out ourselves. Now can you keep it to yourself at least for until we have a scan to make sure.

**Kyle: **Okay, I wont tell anyone.. your secrets safe with me for now. congrats I guess.

_Kyle walked off._ Sasha Sighed.

**Sasha: **Thank you baby for my water.  
she grinned before taking a long sip of water, which made Casey chuckle.

**Casey: **You are thirsty. Now come dance with me and Harper before we have to Leave her and go to the hotel.

they danced for fifteen minutes before going on down the stairs and to in front of the surf club.

**Casey: **Now baby girl, You be good for Uncle Heath and Auntie Bianca.. Mummy and daddy will be back in a couple of days and if your good when we get back Mummy and I Could take you to the zoo.

**Harper: **Zoooooo!  
she smiled and clapped with excitement.

**Sasha: **Come here give me a cuddle and kiss baby. You be a good girl.  
_Harper cuddled into her mum before running over into her uncle heaths awaiting arms._

**Sasha: **Why does she grow up so fast.

**Casey: **Oh i know tell me about it.

_they waved to everyone before getting into the limo and heading of to the hotel._

**Sasha: **Oi Mr. Braxton ain't you forgetting something?

**Casey: **Ok.  
_case_y picked her up bridal style and carried her over the threshold and carried her over to the bed and placed her on it.

**Sasha: **Thanks.

**Casey: **You look amazing just lying there like that.. I Think its time i get you out of this dress.  
he fumbled with the corset style backing to it. She clearly knew he was having trouble with it

**Sasha: **Case give me a moment case.

she walked of into the bathroom to remove her dress.. A Couple of minutes later She walked into the room only in lauderay.

**Sasha: **Your not falling asleep on me are you?

**Casey: **Of Course not I was just resting my ey-  
Casey's mouth hung wide open.

**Casey: **You look amazing.

_He got up and walked over to her and claimed her _lips in his.

**Casey: **You've got a bump already.  
_he lifted up her top and rubbed his hand over her small-sized bump._

**Sasha: **Yeah. Still can't believe I'm pregnant though. How does it feel daddy? you're going to be a father to two children soon and only at 21.

**Casey: **Yeah your going to be a mother of two at age 19

**Sasha: **Case.  
she sighed.

**Casey: **Don't worry I'm not going to start an argument. You're an amazing mother Harper's so lucky to have a mother like you & so is this bub.

_Casey kissed her belly._

**Sasha: **You're an amazing daddy too Casey. Don't underestimate your parenting abilities.

**Casey: **I Don't have the best track record.

**Sasha: **Case, Just because your parents were bad parents.. doesn't mean you are.

**Casey: **I just want to be a good father. I Want to make Harper proud and you proud.

**Sasha: **We are proud of you.. I know this baby is proud of you too.  
_She placed caseys hands on her stomach.. which made him smile._

**Sasha: **We've been through so much together Casey, with being teenage parents, My dad, Harper being sick. You've been the one holding us together.. Making sure Harper & I Are fed and have a roof over our head.. You got your act together before Harper was born and looked for jobs.. hell you even studied up to the birth of Harper and beyond. I Have everything i could ever want.. a Beautiful daughter & an amazing husband & another baby on the way.. that's all i want.

**Casey: **I Knew there was a reason I married you.

**Sasha: **Oh is that right is it.

**Casey: **Yeah Your Perfect.

**Sasha: **I Need to pee.

**Casey: **Way to be a buzz kill babe.

**Sasha: **You know what it's like case, when i was pregnant with Harper.. i couldn't stop going to the toilet.. now's no exception.

Casey chuckled as he heard the toilet flush.. and saw Sasha walk out with a big grin on her face.

**Casey: **Hello wife.

**Sasha: **Hello Hubby. I'm exhausted.

**Casey: **Well go to sleep baby. You being tired is not going to help the baby.

**Sasha: **Good night husband.

**Casey:** Goodnight beautiful wife.

zzzzZZz

Morning arrives _7:30am_ Sasha woke up her morning sickness suddenly washed over her.. she ran into the bathroom and puke.

**Casey: **Nice too see you to wife.  
he chuckled walking over to her and holding back her hair back he rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

**Sasha: **I'm sorry..

**Casey: **Haha babe i was kidding. How's you feeling?

**Sasha: **Y-Yeah I'm ok. Can You get me some water.

**Casey: **Of course.  
He handed her a water.

**Casey: **How's that now?

**Sasha: **Better now thanks, your son is making me sick.

**Casey: **My son? how are you sure?

**Sasha: **Motherly instinct.

**Casey: **I Think we're having another perfect baby girl.

**Sasha: **Wanna make a bet? If I'm right we get sex.

**Casey: **and if im right?

**Sasha: **You can choose what you want to do with me

Casey grunted.

**Casey: **Really. Either way I'm still getting sex.. so I'm happy.

_Sasha scoffed and walked out and headed.._

Casey's Phone rings.

Hello Casey Braxton Speaking?

Hi yeah this is Dr. Louis calling from Summer bay hospital.. This call is about your daughter Harper, Who has been brought in.

Is She Okay? What's wrong with her?

Your brother Heath said that she was having trouble breathing. I Wouldn't like to discuss this with you over the phone..

Oh Of Course we'll be there as soon as we can.

(Casey Hung up)

_Sasha walked in looking_ worried.

**Sasha:** Babe, who was that?

**Casey**: That was Dr. Louis from the hospital. He said that Harper has been taken to hospital with breathing problems.

_Sasha cried_

**Sasha: **What, I-Is she O-okay?

**Casey: **I-I Don't know he wouldn't tell me anything over the phone.. I Said we'd be there as soon as we can.

_With that Sasha walked out and Casey followed.. they quickly arrived and ran straight into Harper's Room...They didn't realise that Sasha's Dad was one of Harper's Doctors_

**Sasha: **Baby girl, don't do this to me..

**Casey: **Can someone tell me what's going on Please?

**SID: **Sasha, Casey I'm So Sorry for what I've done.. She's so much like you Sasha.

**Sasha: **Can you just leave us out of this and tell us what's wrong with my daughter.

_Sid Nodded. But Dr. Louis walked in._

**Dr. Louis: **You Both must be Harper's Parents

**Sasha: **Yes I'm Sasha, Harper's Mum & This is Casey Her dad.

**Dr. Louis: **Hi, So i'm sure you both want to know what's going on with that gorgeous girl there.

**Casey: **Yeah.. Is she okay..

**Dr. Lou****is: **She has Pneumonia which is inflammation or infection in one or both of the lungs (sometimes called a chest infection). Pneumonia in children/toddlers can be caused by viruses or bacteria. Viruses are the most common cause of pneumonia.

Due to the infection, the small airways in the lungs become swollen and make more sticky fluid (_mucous_). This blocks the airways and reduces the amount of oxygen getting into the body. Pneumonia can affect one part (_lobe_) of the lung or all the lung.

**Sasha: **So What do we do from here?

**Dr. Louis: **We are going to have to keep her in, because she seems to be having severe breathing problems. We've tried giving her medicine by mouth but she's unable to do so, Which means we're going to have to keep her on the oxygen and give her antibiotic's via drip. Now is there any questions.

**Casey: **Yeah so how long will she be on the oxygen for?

**Dr. Louis: **Well because Harper was having a lot of trouble breathing when she was brought in I'd say about a week. It will depend on how well she's doing.

**Sasha: **Okay thank you Doc.

_She turned away from them and walked over to Harper's bedside, she began to stroke her daughters long brown hair away from her face.. She sighed when she saw her daughter on the oxygen tank._

**Sasha: **Case, this can't be happening she's being going well since she was 3 weeks old, and now she has this. I'm such a terrible mother.

**Casey: **Hey, I Know this is at such a bad time.. but we didn't know this was going to happen.. she a strong girl she has been for two years.. she's not going to give up now.. she's just like you she's a fighter and she's not one to be rushed.. I Can be certain that she has a lot more years left in her.

_Casey kissed her head._

**Casey: **Your not a terrible mother. You're an amazing mother.. we're lucky to have you.

**Heath: **Is she okay, is Harpie Ok?

_Hea_th ran in _clearly out of breath._

**Casey: **Heath, She's got Pneumonia.. She's on oxygen tanks and drips and everything.

**Sasha: **Before you say it Heath it isn't your fault.

an hour went by and Casey were cuddled up together on the couch that was closest to Harper's bedside. Sid walked in and smiled at the sight.

**SID: **Sorry to interrupt, but can i have a word with you both.

Casey looked down at Sasha who nodded

**Sasha: **Go On.

**Sid: **I Would like to apologise for my actions. My fatherly instinct got to much for me and i took it to far i've realised the past two years what i've missed.. I Would like to make it up to you both..

**Sasha: **You do remember what memories you brought back when you were beating up Casey right?

**Sid: **I Get that now. I Was very immature.. Sorry mate.. Your last name took over aswell

**Sasha: **They're great people dad it's just their parents that aint. Your granddaughters last name is Braxton & So Is mine.

**Sid: **I Get that now..

**Sasha: **Are you going to beat him up when i tell you I'm pregnant again.

**Sid: **absolutely not! Congratulations.

**Sasha: **It's going to take sometime for me to trust you again..

**Sid: **I Know that.. i'll be willing to wait.

**Casey: **We'll be moving back to summer bay now that Shes pregnant again. Our appartements only got two bedrooms so we're going to need to upsize,

**Sid: **I Would be willing to help at anyway that i can. Starting with buying you both a house..

**Sasha**: We don't want your charity.

**Sid: **I Know you don't. I'm trying to make it up to you both.. This is at least i could do.

**Sasha: **What about Dex? Did you buy Him a house?

**Sid: **I've talked to Dex, and he agrees with me. He misses having you guys around.

**Casey: **We couldn't do that to you.  
**  
Dex: **Just except it and move on.

_Casey Looked down at Sasha's to see her response. She just nodded and looked back to where her daughter was lying.._

**Sid: **Now have you two had your sonograms?

**Dex: **Sonogram?

**Sasha: **Yeah Dex I'm Pregnant again.j  
_She sighed because she wanted to keep it a secret until after the sonograms to tell everyone._

**Casey: **No we were going to book one for after we got back home to the city..

**Sid:** I Can do that for you now... I-

**Sasha: **NO! It's Ok, I'd rather we'd make an appointment..  
Sids pager rang out.

**Sid: **Looks like i haven't got the time. I'll talk to you two later.

**Casey: **Babe he's right we should make an appointment as soon as we can.

_She just nodded._

Harper Regina Braxton, was the epitome of perfection, the perfect mix of her mother and her father. In looks, people assumed she was a mini Sasha, but her parents knew they had a mixture. Sasha's Hair, Smile, Lips. Casey's Eyes & Nose. Also The sarcasm of her mother which, at two, Casey didn't even think was possible.. Also the fun-loving nature of her Mother. Her Fathers Love of the beach.  
Yes, Harper was perfect. Something _Sasha Braxton_, née Bezmel, had never imagined her life to be.

Sasha loved everything about Casey. She loved how gentle he was with Harper, how his eyes sparkled when he saw her, and how his goofy grin could still make her feel like when they met. He was her rock, the one constant in her life. he had never given up on her.

* * *

**Thats all folks. Read & Review Please**


End file.
